The forbidden sword Worst story ever
by TheLadyIssu
Summary: This is a very old Story and is only up for the original followers of it. Please do not review thanks


My window half way open let the sound of happy laughter and the warm sunlight of Florida into my dorm room. I crumpled another picture and threw it over my shoulder onto the growing pile of doodles. I sighed and leaned back looking up at my ceiling, I above me was a painting that I had painted my first year of college. A girl with long golden brown hair, a bright knee length neon green dress, thigh high black boots and a black band around her right arm stood with her face covered in darkness only one eye showed, bright yellow. In her right hand a pure black sword with a purple glow, shined in the light of a full moon. Stars and meteors covered the sky, and a great dragon with fuchsia colored eyes and shining deep purple scales rose above her. Ever since I had painted that I had been doodling different things with the girl in it. Her back was turned in every picture or her face was turned away; I never could get her face right. Scenes of her with the mythical creature HeroBrine, or a strange man with a green and black striped shirt. Something rustled behind me, spinning my chair around I looked at the full length picture of Israphel that I had placed on the back of my door. It moved, I held my hand out. No wind. It moved again, and Israphel blinked. I gasped and stood reaching for my golf club. He moved his head side to side, and then with a great gruesome frown pried himself from the confines of his picture. I screamed and rushed at him swinging my golf club at his head, he reached up and grabbed it with one hand. He hissed into my face, yanking my golf club away and throwing it he tackled me onto my pile of doodles. Before I could get another scream out his hands were around my neck and he cut of my breath. My vision swam, his glowing red eyes stared into me, and soon that was all I saw as the world went black.

Drifting in between consciousness and Acoma is not a fun thing to do after being strangled by one of the scariest MineCraft creature of all time. So when I'm floating in a black space of nothing small bursts of color blasting here and there, all I can think of is my roommate coming in and finding my strangled body lying on a bed of drawing doodles. The world would think I was playing the choking game or something and I had killed myself in the process, maybe they might find a finger print from Israphel's hand and upon further inspection discover nothing and I'll be a case gone cold. Opening my eyes took some strength and I couldn't do so without my body being racked in pain, my body, I could feel it like a vibrating string attached to my wrist trying to pull me back to it. But I didn't want to go back. I liked the quiet here the colors that burst around me in neon fireworks…

"Creeper…"

My body fidgeted hearing that satin soft voice calling me from my daze.

"Creeper you need to wake…"

My body was pulling me back, no longer a gentle tug but a forceful pull. My subconscious pulled away trying to desperately escape the satin voice, trying in vain to escape back to the quiet I was never given.

"Awake" the voice commanded

My eyes burst open, I sat straight up I was back in my body. The room swam in my vision, I looked around my blood pounding in my ear, and I looked at HIM. This was not Israphel, this person didn't have the same red gaze that wanted to kill me, no the eyes I stared into were white glowing with power and knowledge I didn't understand. His skin was a light milk chocolate brown, his hair was deep brown a crown sat on top his head like a golden beacon. My vision was clear now and upon further inspection of this boy I realized he was someone who had scared the MineCrafters since the game first came out… HeroBrine

Looking at his eyes made my head spin and my heart pound. I had no clue how to deal with this, I was suddenly wishing that I was on a prank show and someone was going to pop out and say it was a joke. But the feeling in my gut told me this was real, and I was staring into the eyes of one of the most dangerous and powerful people in MineCraft. The room I was in was made of oak planks and it was lavishly decorated with a couch, table, chairs, a gold sword above the fireplace, and the heads of different MineCraft players. The small house wouldn't be very creepy if it didn't have the heads. Slowly a plan was forming in my mind.

"Are you ok?" his eyebrows furrowed. "I'll go get you something to drink" he said standing up with such gracefulness it was inhuman.

But I realized that he wasn't human, he was something entirely different than anything in this game. I waited for him to leave before standing and grabbing the sword above the fireplace. I ran to the door on the other side of the room. I opened the door without a sound and took a step outside. The wind whipped my short mousy brown hair around my hair. I breathed deeply inhaling the fresh air before glancing back and running forward into the woods away from the house and HeroBrine. I hoped he wouldn't see I was gone and go and find me using some of his weird powers. I heard a door slam and the sound of an angry growl.

"CREEPER!" adrenaline rushed through me as I ran faster and faster trying to escape his voice and everything there.

I must have been running for hours, the daylight was fading and I had no place to stay for the night and no idea how to operate my gold sword. Quickly fashioning a crafting table and a wooden shovel I burrowed into the dirt creating a staircase down into a 6x6 block area. Taking of my official *Minecraft super member* sweatshirt I placed it over my cold body before curling up I didn't think I would be able to sleep after something like today but before I drifted into sleep.

My dreams were troubled; it was as if I was on creative mode flying from one dimension to another, through one portal to the next. The Aether, Nether, and Overworld inhabitants bowed before me as if I was their Queen, they chanted a strain of words in a language I didn't know. I was within a great Temple standing in front of 3 great thrones. One made of Diamond, another made of Obsidian, and the last made of Zanit. A person sat in each throne, except the Zanit throne witch was empty. The hooded figure on the Diamond throne spoke:

"This is the one Israphel brought to you HeroBrine?" the hooded man said his voice deep and gravely.

"Yes. I was going to return her to the world of the Users but she ran." HeroBrine responded in his velvet voice from his Obsidian throne.

I tried to speak but something attached one lip to the other and when I opened them a strange boundary kept me from speaking.

"She tries to speak with words when her lips are sewn shut, and does not think to use her mind to communicate. Ha! Foolish User" The hooded figure guffawed.

 _Well how was I to know?_ I interjected

Smiling HeroBrine crossed his legs and laid his hands on both arm rests. "Such spirit shall not be wasted eh Notch?"

"Shush HeroBrine, this User is young and should not know of my presence. The fact that she is here before our minds is astonishing for her and us both." Notch growled.

 _Notch? But you're in the real world! Your fatter and have a beard!_ I said to them wondering what this meant.

"See she already knows the truth Notch. Remove your hood it means nothing now." HeroBrine said his grin growing with each passing moment.

"Did you hear her? Fat! Me fat! I am not the Notch you know Creeper. I am the first and original. The one you know is the first User that stepped in this great world. When he figured a way for all Users to enter he stole my name sake and dubbed himself creator of Minecraftia." He grumbled and removed his hood. He indeed had a beard but his was scruffy as if he forgot to shave that morning. He was not a fat man nor was he thin he was well maintained, muscular but balanced. He did not smile he had the face to smile, but he could not.

"There now" HeroBrine said "isn't that better?"

"HeroBrine" someone hissed from behind me. I turned and gasped stumbling backwards, falling over. Israphel stood just 2 feet behind me, his suit crisp and clean, glowing red eyes showing no emotion his skin chalk white seemed to glow eerily. "Have you not told her the reason I brought her to Minecraftia yet? Or should I?" he hissed

"No not yet Israphel let her get used to the world first." Herobrine said as he stood and stepped down from his throne. "Have you not found the Aether ruler yet?" he said his words cold.

"No my-my liege." Israphel bowed to one knee "I have failed"

 _Liege? But isn't he your brother?_ I said slowly standing and stepping away from the two of them

"Yes your right but I am king of the Nether, he is but a general in my army. He has challenged me many times for the throne but can never win because of his impatience." With this HeroBrine brought a golden apple from his pocket and tossed it to Israphel. The white monster caught it with one hand and took a bite with his grotesque mouth.

"Creeper." I turned and faced Notch, very aware of HeroBrine beside me. "Look at this person" Notch said gesturing to a hologram that appeared. The boy was at least my age, maybe a year older; he had hair that was swept to one side that was entirely black. He had kind brown eyes and a large nose; he was a large build comparatively to HeroBrine. He wore a Blue sweatshirt with a red shirt underneath, gray skinny jeans and white Nikes. He wasn't bad looking for a hologram.

 _Who's this?_ I asked looking at the smiling teen.

"This is Muffy1908. King of Aether, he has been missing for months. He is whom you will find on your journey." HeroBrine said from beside me shaking me from looking into the young man's face.

 _Journey? What is this a bad Adventure film? Do you expect me to just agree and frolic along merrily? If you do then you have a very Cliché mind._ I didn't mean to sound so angry it just came out like that but what would you expect? They kidnapped me during my freshman year of college and told me to find this so called king.

"I am not surprised you have denied this, but it is your only way back to your world. We have brought many to Minecraftia for this Quest but they have all denied fulfilling it. And now they have created a small army that has resorted into a… how should a say this? A 'King Arthur' faze. They have found my forbidden sword that could kill the kings of the realms and are waiting for the so called chosen one. They keep moving the sword so I can't retrieve it to place it someplace safe from all eyes. They call themselves the 'resistance' and live somewhere in a network of caves waiting to kill HeroBrine and Israphel." As Notch said the last words he chuckled a small grin on his face making him seam younger.

"I'm not all that bad either." HeroBrine piped up "Israphel is however-"

"Why thank you brother…" Israphel interrupted

"But I try not to give long speeches like Notch over there; I prefer to make people do what I want if they don't want to. Works just fine it seems." Herobrine laughed happily as if forcing people to do things against their will is like a game of Uno. I shivered worriedly.

My body felt strange for a moment, I looked down at my hands they were fading away.

"You are waking up it seems Creeper…" Israphel hissed from my left "too bad we could have played a fun game of dodge sword." He hissed merrily

HeroBrine shot him a look that could kill a pig. "Creeper. Stay in the place where you slept I will come and find you. I will help you in any way I can." His white eyes were gentle. Before I woke up the last thing I saw was the Muffy hologram flickering out.

I woke up to the sound of whispering and the smell of cooked meat.

"Shh! She's waking up" someone whispered

"She's still asleep Sky, get your head on straight you look like an idiot." There was the sound of bones clacking on bones and some quiet chuckles, then more silence.

I opened an eye just a little hoping to take a look at the people. What I saw made me leap back and grab my sword. Three skeletons stared at me in wonder there skeletal jaws hanging down, I leapt forward to slash down on the nearest skeleton. He parried with his iron sword, then jumped back to dodge my fist from connecting with his face.

"Wait!" a skeleton yelled from behind the skeleton I attacked. "We're friends!" she took of her skeleton head, showing her pink and purple hair. "Don't worry we won't hurt you" Dawnables said her blue and green miss matched eyes boring into me. I gaped; my mouth fell into a perfect O. the rest of the skeletons removed their heads, showing their faces. SkydoesMinecraft, Dawnables, BrenyBeast, and LDshadowlady all stood in front of me.

BrenyBeast stepped forward holding out his hand. "Hello, I'm BrenyBeast. And this is Squadron 7 of the _Resistance."_

 **Ok. my writers block has been acting up as of late and I have to deal with school also, so I'm srry for this short chapter, I hope you all liked it! I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. If you want to watch me do retarded things on the internet go to and search creeperslyth. Subscribe and comment I always love getting new messages and subscribers. Lol peace out see you next time!**

POV Nathaniel

Nathaniel was tired of the constant fear, the sound of clashing swords, and orders. He was a village kind of guy; he would farm, and build, not slash at mobs or sneak up on traitors to slit their throats. He wasn't in Assassins Creed, he didn't own a Tomahawk, he owned a sword and a hoe. He had been the first to be sent here to Minecraft to find the Aether king. That was 6 years ago. Now he was head Smithy, and advisor to the leader of the Resistance. Putting his hands on his face he felt the exhaustion heavy on his heart and body. Nathaniel was 19 now the age for men to get married here in Minecraftia, all the girls he knew though were either mean or to shy. He had no one but himself, but when he slept he could feel his other half; his love calling to him. Shaking his head sadly he stood up and walked out of his underground house and into the streets. The underground city of Armania was lit by glowstone and Redstone lamps. People of all ages bustled about on business. Walking quickly to dodge passerbys he eventually made his way to The Door. It was 7ft tall and 6ft wide, it lead to the Overworld above were the monsters spawn more at then in the bright Underground land of UnderLand. Nathaniel sighed.

"Such a sad sigh for someone so accomplished." Someone remarked from his left.

"Leave me alone Muffy. I'm thinking old friend." Nathaniel said glancing at Muffy from the corner of his eye.

"Everyone is so busy these days they don't seem to notice that you all have adapted to your new medieval talk." Muffy walked forward his body fazing into nothing and back. "You miss your family on Earth?"

"Of course." Nathaniel replied

"Well you will all return soon. My Cousin Slyth has come to set things right." Muffy said looking at The Door. "You must have felt her enter. You are after all her other half."

Nathaniel spun to look at Muffy "Silence! You know nothing spirit! Stop filling my head with hope Demon!"

Muffy smiled laughing joylessly "Spirit? Demon? Make up your mind young Smithy, You have a gift the same as she does. You both can see who has been lost, I am lost so you can see me, she can see the lost also; however as I am your guardian, she also has a guardian. I can never remember… hmm… oh! That's right AntVenom!"

"AntVenom? The Hero?" Nathaniel shook his head "but he still lives."

"His body does but his heart is lost its will to feel properly. As my mind has grown up but my body has stayed young, I have lost my will to stay." Muffy began to phase out again his face contorted as if seeing something gruesome. "Go quickly to Squadron 7! There is not much time left! The Forbidden sword must be retrieved at all costs! She must hold the sword at the doors of death to free the sleeping Devil, and kill it to open the gateway! Make haste Nathaniel Stonesword!" With that Muffy's soul phased out into nothing.

"Muffy? Muffy? Oh great Notch…"

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I just got my comp back… Lol I hoped you liked it! Contest Time! :D email me at creeperslyth with a character description to be introduced! In this format please!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory of some kind:**

 **Other:**

 **Thanks! I can't wait to add the new character! You don't have to add your name if you don't feel comfortable with that (I understand there are lots of creepy people out there) and also a** **BIG THANKS** **to TimothyCrafter who rocks out on and .**

 **Ok. Well I couldn't decide very well, 2 characters were very similar so I decided to use both of them. Congrats Black Dawn and Spirit on entering the story! :D now for the fun part!**

 **CreeperSlyth: So guys what's it like to enter the story like this?**

 **Black Dawn: It's more interesting than I thought it'd be.**

 **Spirit: eh. **looks around warily****

 **CreeperSlyth: are you ready for a shock in this chapter?**

 **Black Dawn: as long as I don't get killed of immediately. I want my past story to be told.**

 **Spirit: Same here **looks around again** will there be any other fan done characters?**

 **CreeperSlyth: of course, next time I need someone to spice up the story I'm going to go straight to my followers on the story.**

 **Black Dawn: Good**

 **Spirit: get on with the story.**

 **CreeperSlyth: We shall**

POV Black Dawn

I crouched, holding my breath. Alpha's eyes glinted cruelly as we waited for our prey to move closer. The deer, a beautiful white stag nibbled lightly on the green grass, I gestured for Alpha to circle around to the other side to block it in. Alpha growled quietly next to me, he slunk around, not making a sound, when he was in position I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and lifted my bow.

"Dawn!" Nathaniel hollered from off to the left.

"Shit. Alpha! Fetch!" I called as the stag begun to swiftly move out of the clearing. Alpha howled. He chased after the stag gaining speed.

"there you are! I've been looking for you." Nathaniel said stepping towards me. He felt more worried than relieved; it came of him in waves of motion.

I swung my bow and pointed the arrow right at his heart. "You may have cost me my dinner for the week." I sighed heavily as Alpha howled that he had killed the stag. "You're lucky Nathaniel Stonesword, maybe I'll get you next time." I winked at him, I threatened his life now and then but I still cared about him, he was the only one I really talked to who was human, the Zombies really didn't have much to say these days. His Purple and green mismatched eyes turned stone hard, he lost all emotion but sadness and anger.

"You wouldn't do it anyways; I wish you would stop teasing and kill me already." He whispered as he lifted his hand to my face. His emotions didn't match his actions. Now it was my turn to turn to stone.

"Don't touch me Stonesword." He dropped his hand. I may have known him since we were kids but I refused to fall for him. The dream principle applied in MineCraft, and through my years I never felt the tug of my love in my sleep as he must feel. "C'mon chimney boy. Help me get my stag." I smiled wickedly up at him. We were both brought into this game, but by different means. I was born into this world, he however was sent here at 13 to find the Aether king. He wasn't ChimneySwifts son but he had his eyes.

"that can wait Dawn." He said grabbing my shoulder. "Muffy visited me, he saw something. I have to find Squadron 7."

I stiffened at that name. Muffy. "Oh?" I said tartly wrenching my arm from his grip. "Squad 7? Why? They left yesterday because of a disturbance right?" I said speed walking to Alpha.

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that?" he followed, matching my long stride. Damn did he have long legs.

"Sometimes I get sick of meat, maybe I get hungry for some cake." I said pushing a branch out of the way, it swung back and with a solid thud hit him in the face. I heard him grunt. Satisfied, I continued on.

"Dawn, She's here. The chosen one." He said

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"she's here. The Chosen one." He repeated

"Well that's great. I've been wondering when she show up." I grumbled my face turning bright red. I spun to look at him, he honestly believed that. Humph. Then again I did to.

"You don't believe me? Or you don't believe that she succeed?" his emotions gave way to shock, he doubted me.

"She will succeed. I believe that Nathaniel. But at What cost?" I said. My emotions and his mixed in waves.

"You don't actually believe that old story do you Dawn? The one they told us when we were visiting Bermudia?" I stiffened.

I whispered only loud enough for him to hear:

 _2 eyes watching and whispering to the dark no one see's, this will keep the truth._

 _2 opposites who are similar two each other, they who will keep the bond._

 _1 who wears the rainbows on the skin, which will light the path._

 _1 clad in purple and blue, who will keep the justice._

 _1 with the eyes of green and purple, who will be the keeper of secrets long forgotten._

"Do you believe that old thing; do you still believe we're part of the 6?" Nathaniel whispered back

"Nathaniel. I do believe it; I believe I will be the one to betray her." I whimpered. Alpha came trotting through the bushes and nuzzled my hand.

"It's ok… I will protect you hunter Dawn." Alpha growled into my hand.

I broke down, fell to my knees and placed my hands on my face. Alpha placed his head in my lap; I cried my hair surrounding my head in a gold halo. I felt Nathaniel's shock roll of him in waves, they turned to sadness and then an emotion I have only felt from Alpha and my long dead parents. Love. He sat next to me his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"It's ok. I will be with you my sweet opposite." He whispered into my ear.

POV Spirit

I'm known as the wandering spirit of the barren east, I'm known as the elf of the forest, as queen of the woods, watcher of the dark, Mob spirit. All these names are flattering to say the least, however; none describe me better than my actual name. Spirit. That one name, those 3-syllables, those-those 6 letters, they describe me as I see it. MineCraft is a harsh land; I'm not usually bothered by mobs, or people if ever. If I need supplies I trade I the open market in villages, towns, cities. My specialties? Revenge, speaking to Mobs, and potion making. The last person I trusted Enirboreh, a MC Player who left me in the empty plains of sand and darkness. Maybe you see me as gullible for trusting him when his name spelled properly says HeroBrine, but I had only began to play the game when I turned 19. My foster family let me do anything I wanted as long as I paid for rent. I was fascinated by the cube world, it called me in a way, and _HE_ must have sensed that. I loathe him; he deserves the revenge I will get on him once I find him. But for now I wander the empty land I call home, I've seen other players in villages and cities, heck I've even met the king of the Mountains. HoneyDew was a nice dwarf the last time I met him, and the king of UnderLand SeaNanners was a jolly fellow, Juicetra king of the northern winter lands was a logical man. I've met kings, and dukes, ladies and Queens. All have been smart, all were either willing to go to MineCraft, or didn't care either way. Last night as I stared into the stars I had felt something in me shift towards UnderLand, as if calling me.

"Ameridia I think it's time I visit UnderLand." I said as I peered into the horizon searching for signs of life on my territory.

"I suppozze we zzhould." My Enderfriend Ameridia responded

"No Ameridia, I, as In me. You can't come this time." I said pulling my bow into position and pointing it just above the head of an unsuspecting Player.

"Zzzt… I-I zee." Ameridia muttered.

"My friend something is happening in the West forest, I felt it. It might be him." I replied releasing the arrow and letting it fly in a high arc over into the skull of the player. His/her body crumpled and then pixelated into particles.

"What if it izzn't him?"

"Then it's something bigger. I'll need a teleport tomorrow." I hurried forward toward the floating items of the dead Player. "Oh Notch, I shot the messenger." A small package of paper lay floating on the ground next to some leather armor and 2 glowing medallions.

"The medallions… Zzzt… Izz it Venom?" Ameridia whispered. "Read the letter Zzzt."

 _Dear SeaNanners,_

 _It seems that the chosen one has appeared, I have sent this messenger with the medallions of difference. She will wear one of these this. Hopefully the 6 will appear soon. I fear I have lost my soul, my very being so I write this in hope that at least my kingdom will prosper under your gaze._

 _Stay well my fellow adventurer,_

 _AntVenom_

"The chozzen one?!" Ameridia said giddily "zhe'z here? Zzpirt! It'zz time! Go! Find your oppozzite!"

"My what? Calm down!" Ameridia began teleporting everywhere.

"Your oppozzite! It'zz time! You are one of the zzix! I have waited long for thizz! Go Zzpirit!"

And with that the items zipped into my bag and I teleported before the throne of SeaNanners himself. He looked down at me in the kind way he always does. But this time there was a glint in his eyes.

"Ah! Spirit! I have been waiting! Have you brought the message? Or the messenger?" He smiled down at me. Oh great Notch-God- whoever. What is happening?

 **Hope you like this! I will have more character contests later on in the story. Leave comments! I hope that I'll be able to update again soon. Your all great followers on the story so thank you all! Peace out!**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

 **Well here goes another chapter! Thanks for getting this far! BTW mention this story so I can get more followers on the story. Thanks guys! Love you all! And now on with the story.**

My eyes widened at the sight of some of the finest PvP players and commentators in the MineCraft world. I took BrenyBeasts hand, carefully shaking it. My face must have looked ridiculous because Sky was cracking up like a lunatic.

"Sky knock it off" BrenyBeast said smacking Sky's head, even though he was younger you could tell BrenyBeast was in charge. LDshadowlady smiled affectionately at Squad 7, like this went on all the time here. "let me explain the situation-"he was interrupted by howling sounds outside the cramped whole, along with a few yells.

"Fuck! Ihascupquake and Jason are in trouble!" Dawnables yelled rushing up the make shift stairs. "Hurry up!"

I followed close second my Gold Sword at the ready for whatever I might face. To my surprise however Ihascupquake and MinecraftUniverse were being attacked by a large pack of dogs. I went to the nearest dead dog, dodging all the raging beasts with utter calm, I bent over and looked closely at its collar. _Omega: if found return to Spirit, wanderer of the lands._ I was about to remove the collar when a low growling came from my right. I looked over and noticed another dog eyes a strange glowing red color, my eyes widened at the sight of them. Memories from the previous day flashed through my mind. I could feel a strange change coursing through my body like electricity, I stood up slowly moving into a stance I never made before. New movements, ideas, strategies, and plans, buzzed through my mind; and as everything began to settle and my mind cleared the dog jumped. Everything slowed down around me; I shifted my wait to my right side, feet set evenly apart, I raised my sword and nicked the tip of the dogs' nose. It was momentarily unbalanced so I took my chance; I kicked it, sending it sprawling to the grassy ground. Its eyes, still red were glazed with pain, looked at me with utter hatred and sadness. My eyes narrowed to slits, and a grin spread across my face, twisted thoughts spiraled through my mind like dark tendrils. I raised my sword above my head, both hands clasping the hilt, but before I could thrust it down into its heart I was shoved to the side by an equal force. I hissed like a cat, twisting at the hip so I could get a better slash at my new enemy. He looked at me with a mischievous grin and glinting mismatched eyes. I was struck by how much he looked like me; he seemed like another version of me.

"no. no. no. You bad girl. You're not allowed to kill; you're the pure one right? I on the other hand,' he swung his left hand witch held an Iron sword, down on the dogs neck ending its whimpering 'am allowed to kill. It's in my nature after all." He gave me a gruesome grin; he shook his head sadly, before his body popped out of existence or at least not in my range of sight.

I stood slowly up my head pounding and my heart racing from the encounter. I looked up at the Squad who all were staring at me with either horror or surprise. They knelt down on one knee.

"Chosen one" LDshadowlady seemed to be talking to me "We are at your service" My eyes widened, they were looking at my outfit. I looked down and gasped.

 **POV A_Tican692**

As I had disappeared before the eyes of my twin, I had felt a longing in my heart to tell her I was trapped, I was a puppet, that I was more than evil. But I had simply shook my head as I was transported back to my masters realm, The End was an empty plain of endstone. Pillars seemed to grow from the ground everywhere, obsidian towers that housed the healing devices of my master, or should I say masters. The EnderDragon, Israphel, and Arcadia Goddess of Mobs all used the great power of the enderstones. The old gods of MineCraft and its regions had been banished from existence but, the EnderDragon, the one who brought me here, had claimed their souls and created bodies for them.

The EnderDragon was a great beast of The End, a Giant dragon as long as the tallest tower in scales. The EnderDragons eyes were a clear fuchsia, they stared into the hearts of all the Mobs as if they could see through your flesh into your soul.

Israphel, general of HeroBrines army and double agent, was paler then milk, a twisted grotesque mouth and, black soulless eyes that glowed with a faint red light. He wore a simple black suit with a blood red tie. I had seen pictures of him before the transformation from human to a creeper monster, he had been handsome, and looked very much like his brother HeroBrine.

And the Goddess of Mobs Arcadia, she was the ruler of all mobs from passive mobs to the flesh eating Zombies. She had long hair that shifted between white and black, depending on the Mobs she was controlling. She wore a long gray dress with black and white trim. Strapped to her back was a bow and arrow, and at her side a Lapis lazuli sword.

I smiled now was the time to tell the officials that the chosen one had appeared and the Dark Prophecy will come to order.

 **Thanks for reading! Bya!**

 **Ok I got some questions from some of the readers, Spirit and Dawn are opposites. :P I swear your silly Night. Anyways here is the story.**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

My clothing had changed, instead of my faded jeans and my MineCraft super member sweater I wore: a black hoodie with bright green and dark green V's running down the sleeves, and a green stripe at the bottom of it. Black shorts with a dark green band wrapping around each pant leg. Thigh high boots with red laces, and a gold medallion with a blood red Ruby in the center. I looked up at squad 7 who were still bowing to me.

" this outfit change means nothing. I am not the chosen one. I told Notch and HeroBrine the same thing, I can't be thrown into a prophecy" I snap my fingers, "just like that." My eyebrows furrow as they stand slowly, MinecraftUniverse points next to me. I look down and see a surviving dog standing next to me, he looked up at me with plaintive eyes, it was a small dog with bright green eyes. I leaned down and scooped him up into my arms. He licks my cheek and I smile. On his name tag it said _Pandora, 1# mutt, if found please return to Spirit, wanderer of the lands._ Again with this Spirit chick.

"Humph" I look up Dawnables, purple pink hair still carefully parted down the center, looks at me angrily. "What do you mean you 'told Notch and HeroBrine the same thing'?" she glares at me her green and blue eyes boring into me. "Squad I need talk to you." She gestures to the team. They huddle in a circle talking. I could barely make out they're words.

"Dark prophecy-"

"-Doppelganger-"

"-Kill her-"on those last words I narrowed my eyes and backed away slowly. I hold Pandora close to my chest. I make it past the first tree before I ran.

My footsteps made close to no noise on the leaf strewn ground, I ran back the way I came in the first place. Back to HeroBrines home. I stop. **I can't go back there. He wants me to be this *chosen one* too.** I shake; everyone is expecting something of me. I look back and see MinecraftUniverse in his blue spacesuit running towards me.

"Hey! Wait!" he yells.

I screamed and ran away, I drop Pandora but he recovers quickly and stays on my heels. I sprinted forward, tree branches scratched at my arms, I could still hear them crashing through the underbrush behind me. They sounded like a stampede of elephants, I barely made a sound, my breathing came as whispers, and theirs came in gasps and wheezes. I felt like I was flying, I could no longer feel the ground below my feet. Tree's came by in blurs, adrenaline pulsed through my bloodstream. I could no longer hear squad 7 behind me. I smiled, I knew it was a good smile a happy one, not like the smile I had made in the fight, not that evil one. I was nothing but pure as I ran, I was everything, everything was me. Pandora howled, I howled in unison. We were a pack now. And nothing could stand in our way, an arrow pierced my arm, I screeched. Another arrow shot at me, another and another.

"Halt! You are in the territory of Juicetra! Lord of the northern Winter lands." I look around the land has changed to a snowy forest. The whole world had changed. I stopped. I had no clue where I was then again, I never did anyways. "Drop your weapon!" the voice yelled at me. I slowly placed my sword on the ground. "Good now step forward." The voice commanded. I did so and heard something click. Before I could jump away the floor beneath me opened up into a whole. I looked up as I fell and saw Pandora barking from the top of the tunnel.

 **Great just great. Where am I gonna end up this time? Wonderland?**

 **POV Spirit**

SeaNanners looked down at me with a jolly grin, he wasn't looking at me though just the medallion I wore. He smiled gleefully, I never could understand this man, always smiling. Why the hell does he always smile?

"Spirit, it has been so long! How many years? 2? 3?" he says rising from his stone throne and stepping down towards me. His Red cape flows behind him, his shirt is black with a red block on it, a white M in the center. His belt holds his Diamond sword to his side, he has blue jeans on, and gray sneakers.

"1 Adam." I'm the only one allowed to call him that except for the other rulers and his close friends.

"1 yes, yes… So! You wear the medallion of difference. Does that mean you're familiar with the prophecy?" He gestures towards the dining room. I follow behind him.

"No Adam… and this is all kind of sudden, I have no clue what you're talking about." I say to him as he pulls my chair out and lets me sit.

"Nonsense! Everyone knows the prophecy!" he clears his throat servants come in and deliver our food. He waits till they have all gone before continuing. "There are 2 prophecies, the Purity prophecy and the Dark prophecy."

"I have to with either of those how?" I mumble around a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"This is how:

 _2 eyes watching and whispering to the dark no one see's, this will keep the truth._

 _2 opposites who are similar two each other, they who will keep the bond._

 _1 who wears the rainbows on the skin, which will light the path._

 _1 clad in purple and blue, who will keep the justice._

 _1 with the eyes of green and purple, who will be the keeper of secrets long forgotten."_

My heart flutters the words seem to make something in me long to know more. But I remain stone faced as I swallow my wine. "And?" I say

Adam seems flustered now as If I should get it. "And you are part of the Purity prophecy."

"What about the dark prophecy?" I'm curious now.

"Well that one's a little complicated." He seems confused in my interest now.

"Go on" I say taking another sip of wine and a bite of Roast beef.

Adam grimaces and recites:

 _One who demands the power and gains the knowledge, this will cause the true pain._

 _One with eyes fire and water, will cause the disaster._

 _One who carries the cold north with skin of ice with heart of gold, will freeze the future._

 _One with a sly grin like a fox, will trick the 6 into false pretenses and the false truth._

 _2 who are from different times, will bring the worlds together and shake the fabric of space._

When he finishes I simply stare at him. My mind races, I want to know more now, but by looking at him I know he won't tell me more. I grinned inwardly, **Ameridia you knew I was going to learn about this didn't you? I hope your keeping my dogs in check.**

"Adam may I visit your library? I need some knew _reading_ material." I smile at him

"yes of course. But what about-"I cut him off before he can continue.

"we can talk about that later." My grin gets bigger as I hurry of.

 **Ok Spirit, time to hit the books about these prophecies.**

 **Ok everybody here's to a new exciting chapter of the forbidden sword *drinks some wine*. Btw I'm holding a character application thing for my other story *Survival games Pastel's tale* so go and check it out and make a character description for the next Survival games! Also read the story Review and Favorite both stories.**

 **POV Dawn**

I freeze, my tears stop going down my face, but I still go through the motions of sadness. He's showing an emotion he shouldn't. Love. My eyes flick down to Alpha. He looks up at me. I gesture best I can towards Nathaniel.

 _Distract him._ Alpha growls and grins a wolfish grin. He moves slowly away from me, and stands staring at Nathaniel. He barks, he howls, he bays. Nathaniel is on his feet. His emotion towards me disappears and I can relax I stand and point my bow and arrow at him. He looks at me with his green and purple eyes. I shrug.

 _You broke an ancient law that must never be broken._ I release my arrow it goes into his leg. He yells and falls. Alpha goes to maul him, but I place my foot in front of Nathaniel, stopping him from attacking him. The lands to my right are broken by a sad howl. I glance at Nathaniel. He won't be getting up soon. I rush of into the winter lands Alpha write on my heels. I pass by what I think is Squad 7 of Underland's army. I don't have time to talk to them but I know they recognize me. LDshadowlady waves as I pass by. I grimaced in return, the howling continues. It was obviously a dog howling for the death of his owner. The lands quickly changed as I sped past the border into Juicetra's territory, the ground was blanketed in a thick snow, the tree's changed to pine trees. The sky was beginning to darken as me and Alpha finally made it to the source of the howling. The Pup stares at me and Alpha for help as he whimpers and paws at a big square trapdoor. I lean down and pat his head.

"Hey what's your name" I ask. He looks at me with big green eyes.

"Pandora. Who are you Hunter?" he asks his head slightly tilted. His voice is slightly pitched.

 _He called me hunter, and he is still a pup. Perhaps he's like Alpha._ I glance at Alpha. He nods and begins to speak to the pup.

"Pup, I am Alpha, what is your reason for howling such as you did?" he barks at Pandora. His dark brown eyes look at him with such fierce curiosity that it looks like he might get the answer just by staring at him.

"Moon Shade obeyed the strange voice and fell into the hole. I feared going in, she fell and did not slide so I wasn't sure if I would hurt her or myself going down. So I howled in hope of help more capable then I." Pandora replied his eyes darting to the trapdoor. He had made such a lengthy response there was no doubt that he had spoken to a human. But what did he mean Moon Shade?

"Moon Shade? You let a Moon Shade fall and didn't follow suit?" Alpha growled. "Moon Shades are to be followed without question, to be protected and to be kept safe. And you let a Moon Shade fall into a hole with no end?" Alpha's fur stood on end; he was so enraged that he was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Moon Shade? Alpha what is that." I hoped to calm him down some by asking a question.

"Moon Shade is the term we wolves use to describe someone who can see the wills of people. But only when the wills and the people have been separated. If this human was a Moon Shade then he or she should have been guarded. Like Human Nathaniel." Alpha had calmed down and was shooting daggers at Pandora, who had gone back to pawing at the trapdoor.

I took a step towards the trapdoor to look at it.

"Halt! You are in the territory of Juicetra! Lord of the northern Winter lands. Drop your weapon! Good now step forward." The voice was obviously pre-recorded, and never even bothered to seem sensible. I mean no one in their right minds would do as it says. But from the corner of my eye I could see a Gold sword lying on the ground so obviously who ever this Moon Shade was had followed the instructions and fallen into the whole.

I grinned and opened the trapdoor swiftly, Alpha and Pandora crouched next to me, Pandora looked worried, even Alpha who was never worried looked into the dark whole forebodingly.

"Well lets go." I looked up and grabbed Pandora who struggled and nipped at my brown jacket. I nodded to Alpha and he jumped in I jumped when I heard him howl for me to follow, it was a deep hole that's for sure. And as I jumped in I realized that I had never been into this town in the winter lands. So as I fell into the darkness my stomach turned with the thought of impending doom.

 **Well everyone! Thanks for reading. Srry about the short story I'm having to juggle love life, school, and my YouTube life I hope you understand. You'll have to wait to see where they end up. I warn you know it's going to be a gruesome place, that's your only hint. ;) see you guys next time! Btw if you guys have any further ideas feel free to let me know. Review and Favorite my story, thanks!**

 **Hey everyone! This is going to be a sad chapter so get out your tissues and handkerchiefs, now before I continue with the story I'll let you know this. My character application thing is going to continue until I have a total of 24 characters (I have 8). So when you're done reading go on over to Pastels tale and get started on the application! Ok let us get started.**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

 ***about 10 minutes before Dawn shows up***

I had probably died again. There was no doubt, all I saw was black, and as I stumbled forward through the blackness I knew there was no end. The air was damp and it smelt like rotting things. My hands searched for a way to light up this darkness, all I could feel was cold cobblestone walls.

 **I'm in a box, great I'd rather be in Wonderland going mad there rather than this death trap.**

My hands finally found something, a lever. I pulled it down. A red light lit up next to my feet, I looked down, I thought I saw Israphel's eyes staring at me from the Redstone. I jumped back and knocked my head against a wall. I gasped as the pain went through me, the hall I was in was lit up by the Redstone path. The cobblestone walls were a dull gray; things were sketched into the walls, names, words, numbers, and nonsense. I looked back the way I came, it was a empty, I looked towards where I could go, it was faintly lit up by the Redstone. With not another glance back I moved forward. I had this feeling in my bones that something was down here, something sad and lost. It wasn't a bad feeling but it wasn't a good one either. The writing on the walls continued. I stopped and tried to get a closer look at them.

"A tale of two villages-"

"Maria and Tomas forever"

"1432674-93456"

Everything was different whether quoting books, random numbers or hearts with names in them. I continued on my hands on either side of me just barely touching them as I went down the passage. The tunnel finally ended, but I wish it hadn't, early when I had smelled that rotting stink I hadn't known were it came from, now I knew. Before me was a gigantic room, the ceiling was domed, a glowstone chandelier hung from the ceiling, the floor was made of solid gold blocks, the walls made of iron blocks. And scattered around the beautiful room, were corpses, rotting corpses, the stink was strong; the bodies were fresh, maybe only 2 weeks dead. Different bodies, ages, looks, and clothing varied throughout the dead here. I chocked on the stench and as I stepped back I noticed a body by me. The body nearest to me was a child no more than a few years old, it was a girl, and her hair long since had begun to fall out, her eyes sunken in. I could hear Pandora howling back through the tunnel, it was sad and worried, but my eyes were on the little girl. She wore a pink dress with little black boots and a bright purple bow in her hair. Her skin was practically oozing the smell of death; she was wrinkled like a prune, the thing that made me cry harder than I was, was the fact that held tightly in her stiff dead arms was a patchwork teddy bear. For something in such a desolate dead place, this little teddy bear was the only real nice thing. I doubled over, I shook, tears running down my face.

 **How?! How could they have died? What had killed them?** I sobbed, I hiccupped, my body was in turmoil, my mind screamed in sadness, my heart felt like it was being wrenched from my chest. **Who could do this? Why would they?** I curled up trying to turn myself into a ball of pure emotion, I wanted this all to be a lie. I wanted to be back in my college dorm, with my annoying roommate, doing homework, and drawing. My life hadn't been bad, it was a normal life no less though, I would give anything to go back to my old life. I was still crying as I heard a howl from behind me, it was deeper, older then Pandora. But I didn't care, all I cared about was the corpses and returning back to earth. I heard footsteps behind me. They were commanding footsteps, whoever was coming was most likely a commanding person. I was moaning by the time the footsteps had reached me. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and I looked up through my tangle of brown hair, white eyes greeted me, glowing eyes, kind sweet knowing eyes.

"You weren't meant to see this place, oh Slyth, I told you to wait." With that he put one hand on my back and an arm beneath my legs and lifted me up. "Come on someone important is coming down here for you." His crown was gone, and his light milk chocolate skin was warm against my porcelain white skin. I suddenly felt tired; I struggled to keep my eyes open and my mind awake. "Sleep, nothing interesting is going to happen." He sounded so reassuring. I snuggled closer to his chest, my breathing slowed, my eyes closed.

"HeroBrine? What are you doing here? Who's this?" a female voice asked quietly her voice had a strong tone, but it questioned more then threatened.

"Your chosen one." He said and I fell into darkness once again.

 **Ok srry for the short chapter! I hope you liked it remember to make a character application and thanks to littlemuffinz! Peace out!**

 **And now for a feature presentation! I make misspellings by accident, and not only that but… A_Tican692 returns (I almost forgot to include him…, Lenora is introduced, and you get to see what the dark powers can do) let's get crackin.**

 **POV A_Tican692**

I shoved past the mobs, towards the center of The End. I could hear the Enderdragon roar, he was getting impatient. I began to run, I was mid run when I heard a Zzzt. I froze stood ramroid straight, I was still smiling. I quickly flattened my messy blonde hair as I teleported towards the old Gods. The Enderdragon lay on his bed of obsidian and glowstone with ease his purple/pink eyes staring at me. Israphel was pacing and speaking to one of his creations. And Arcadia sat on her throne of soulsand comfortably. I bowed, to them.

"My Lords. I bring news from the Overworld." I said straightening up. "The chosen one and the 6 are almost gathered. Have we all gathered?" I said gesturing around the obsidian room.

"Patience A_Tican. We have 3 of you gathered; you and Lenora must go and retrieve the other 3. Slyfox is at home right now, so I think you and Lenora shall go there first." Arcadia said happily, her black hair swirling as she stood. "Phlox is still being trained,' she jerked her head to my other teammate who stood at attention beside Israphel. 'Israphel is still trying to get him to comprehend. Lenora!" Arcadia yelled out. From the sky Lenora came down with a burst of cold wind, her orange eyes glinting in the dim lighting.

Lenora was beautiful she wore a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, dark gray shorts, and Nike shoes. Her dark brown skin glows with a faint light from her white tattoos that swirl up her arms and up around her neck. Her hair is down to her hips, dark brown with purple highlights, she has bright orange eyes, and pure white teeth.

"Yes my Queen?" she said turning to Arcadia.

"You and A_Tican are going to get Slyfox. Hurry back." Arcadia said and with a wave of her hand to Endermen appeared placing their long black fingers on both Lenora and my shoulders. I hissed at the Endermen that had his fingers on my shoulder as he dug them in to me. With a blink of my eyes we were in the desert of the barren east. Not many people live here but Slyfox must like the sun; I could see his sandstone house from where we stood. The Endermen disappeared, and Lenora and I began to walk forward to the little house made of sandstone.

 **POV Lenora Zephyr**

I haven't traveled with A_Tican for a while, I hate him severely, and his green and yellow mismatched eyes pissed me off. I hate his guts, when this prophecy was over I would kill him, and his pretty twin happily. The air around me began to shiver with cold, taking a deep breath, I relaxed and the chill in the air disappeared.

"Having trouble controlling yourself Lemon?" he said, calling me by my nickname.

"Shut up A_Tican, you're a load of shit. We here to get Slyfox and go back that's it." I spat. As we neared the house I could see Slyfox, his black hair neatly brushed, his mouth extremely big, and twisted into a grin. His red shirt had a slime face on it, how cute, he likes mobs.

"Hmm, it seems that he knew we were coming." A_Tican mumbled.

 **POV xxSlyfoxhoundxx**

I could see them near the house easily; my senses were completely trained on them as they neared. The girl with her orange eyes and brown hair I had seen before, following me in the village. The boy, I hadn't met before.

He wore green creeper jacket, gray jeans, dark purple headphones, his eyes were yellow and green mismatched, smooth brown hair with green highlights, and his grin showed sharp pointed teeth. I was worried; his stare looked hungry, the girls was bored.

"This is new." I muttered pulling a lever. "I hope you can get pass this if you want to talk to me." I grinned my fox like teeth showing. I watched as my Redstone traps took effect on the lands surrounding my house. "Let's dance."

 **POV A_Tican692**

The ground began to shake as we slowly made it closer to Slyfox's house.

"Lenora. I got this one." I said stopping her from using her powers. The sand had begun to fall away around us. I closed my eyes and focused on the Redstone paths bellow our feet, I saw with my mind, the paths of the Redstone, and the TNT deep underground preparing to explode. I stretched out my arms and splayed my fingers, the ground stopped shaking. I could see the TNT disintegrating, the Redstone passages becoming Redstone ores. I smiled, I flipped my hands palm up, and slowly moved my arms up. The ground shook once more, this time it was reforming, the sand was returning to their original places.

 **POV Lenora Zephyr**

My eyes widened at the sight of the ground reforming, A_Tican had been working on his powers. I glanced at him his eyes were glowing eerily, his arms was shaking with exertion of his powers, I could see the veins in his neck. His body temperature was slowly increasing, the suns heat along with his heart beating was increasing his internal temperature. I can't have him dying, so I rose my hand and placed my palm against his chest, the white tattoos on my arms began to glow as I did so. I sent a cool creeping cold into his veins, his hands clenched into fists and the ground solidified. I took my hand from his chest and faced the house.

 **POV xxSlyfoxhoundxx**

I stared at what I had just witnessed. **Who the fuck are these people?**

 **Well everyone that's all for now! Remember to send in character applications and Review.** **thanks!**

 **Thanks for getting this far! *party* this isn't chapter12 of the Forbidden sword tho. This is a special entry. Why? Well this is going to be a sneak peek into my new FanFiction, 'Survival games: The 8 teams) so here's a short look into the games from my characters point of view. (My character is only a Mentor; she is not in the games. Just to make that clear.)**

The games have continued for too long. The GM's have been stealing the souls of players for too long. There have been too many games to count. As I gazed down at the assortment of misfits and druggies, I knew what this would come to. These kids had been ripped from their families because of simple words like: I hate my life. They don't know anything. I wish I was in Minecraft. I shook my head my long brown hair swirling, the green highlighted tips of them shining like fresh water on grass. I looked at the 24 tributes, I understood why they would say those things, I was very much the same back then. But I had won 25 games; my soul has been part of this game since the beginning. They used to return you back to your body when you died. But now people like Hutch, Adam, Lizzie, and me have been stuck here for years. When they got sick of us they brought in fresh new people. Kids, teens, children. I could see in the front, arms crossed, bright green eyes darting from one person to the next, a 13 year old kid. She was terrified; she did a good job of hiding it though.

"Creeper." I looked at Muffy, his purple eyes stared at me solemnly "It's time."

I nodded and stood; I took 4 steps up to the podium and looked at the players. I did not smile, I showed no emotion, and I raised my voice for all to hear.

"Welcome to the Survival games, you have been chosen for this very moment. May the gameplay be ever in your favor…"

 **Well I hope you like this sneak peak! I have 11 applications so far! Keep them coming. 13 more and I can start writing. This entry won't actually be in My characters point of view. It will be from someone else's POV, I appreciate the Reviews and the applications. :3 thanks guys and keep a look out for chapter 12 of the Forbidden sword.**

 **Ok hope you liked that sneak peek into the new games, ok lets continue with the Story! :D**

 **POV Spirit**

When I had headed of towards the library I had expected to go through the familiar roads, but now they were cramped, the road had mine cart traffic jams everywhere. I looked around; someone was using spider string as a clothes line down the sidewalk. I started sprinting towards it, the string would hold me if it was true spider string, if it wasn't I would run of with someone's wet clothes. My black cape flowing behind me I dodged people, they yelled at me as I sprinted. With a burst of adrenaline I leaped, grabbed the string and swung myself on top of it, my feet now firmly placed I zoomed forward onto the 6 story high CraterScraper. I knew what everyone was seeing as I flew towards the ceiling, they saw a girl with short scruffy black hair, torn camo clothes, black boots, a black cape with a diamond sword and a gold pick crossed on the back. From the sound of their gasps I assumed they thought I would crash, but I performed a perfect triple front flip and landed on the ledge of the CraterScraper. Landing feet first I took off at a sprint and jumped the 3 block span to the next building. When I was little I had always wanted to stuff like this, but they had been daydreams, ever since I had been put in the game all the things I had dreamed of doing was now possible. I have had the chance to actually do them, my foster care family didn't care what I did, but I still didn't have the right tools to make the dreams happen. My eyes closed for a mere second, I saw the golden string that connected me to what people here called 'The Soul string principle'. My eyes opened just as I realized I was falling, bending my knees, and stretching out my arms I caught a passing ledge, and swung myself up, propelling myself onto the balcony. I stood panting and peered in through the stain glass window (which showed Notch writing the book of Prophecies), the inside was completely covered in books. I pulled out a feather from my bag and slid it through the slit between the window and the lock, carefully lifting the hard part of the feather end up I successfully unlocked the window. I opened the window slowly as not to disturb anyone who even thought to come here. I was on the 5th floor of the library, the restricted section no less **, just as I planned**. Closing the window behind me I blinked a few times to adjust to the dim lighting of Redstone torches. I slowly stepped farther in, the floor boards were a little creaky, but as I began to walk normally it turned out my regular footsteps were quiet enough to walk here. All the bookcases that surrounded me would be no use in my search for info on the prophecy's. Adam kept Notch's book of prophecy up here, thinking no one would look here for it, they would look in his own private library at the underground castle. Faint reddish light glowed from a book on a shelf by me, I glanced at the title ' _Redstone, the complete guide to Redstone contraptions_ ' of no use to me. A purple glow came from another book down the line ' _Potion making, enchanting, and Power: the three gifts_ ' I smiled and removed it from the shelf. **I might need this.** I placed the book in my bag and looked forward. My prize was behind an iron clad door at the end of this book shelf. I looked at it closely, **not enchanted, but sturdy. I can remove it easily.** I smiled this was my shot at practicing my power, I had been testing it ever since I saw I touched a tree and it corroded completely. I concentrated on the thought of the door changing into its original design, 6 iron ingots. I stretched my fingers out and brushed the door with my fingertips, my ears perked at the sound of a low groaning. I opened my eyes, the door was folding in on its self, I could see it compressing everything than with a loud POP it disintegrated into 6 iron ingots. I quickly picked them up and hurried into the small room. There on a quartz pedestal was the Book of Prophecies, the book was thick, to think in fact, the thing must have had a lot of prophecies in it to fill it up that much. I only cared about 2 of them though, the Dark prophecy and the Purity Prophecy, if I was in one I wanted to know who was in the other. The leather cover was dusty, and as I picked it up I sneezed, shaking my head I opened the front cover.

" _State your name."_ an eerie voice spoke from the book.

"W-What?" I stuttered shocked, "Can you speak?" I questioned.

" _No._ " a giggle. " _I am just the spirit that inhabits this book. My name in Serenity Rapsin, I was the last person in a prophecy to touch the book, now I am bound to it."_ Serenity Rapsin sighed heavily as she slowly appeared before me, her hair was dark purple, she had pure white skin, an elbow length light blue shirt on, white skinny jeans, a bright blue bow in her hair and a necklace with a Chinese coin tied to it. Her bright green eyes looked like they had seen everything in the past and to come. That's when it hit me.

"Serenity? Serenity Rapsin? The girl from the Dusk Prophecy?" I asked my eyes widening.

" _A treacherous king who lives high in the dark skies, will come to see his faults and will die at the hands of a great one who wears the colors of the day."_ Serenity recited solemnly

I had never met her before but I had heard of the Dusk Prophecy about 3 months after I had entered the game, "but that means you died!"

" _Yes. After destroying Fort Montpelier and killing the king Minati I got an illness by chance when traveling home. I was supposed to return home but with my friends dead or changed I crawled into a cave and slept for 6 six days before I died._ " She pointed to the book " _I have been sleeping in that book for 5 years._ " She pointed her finger up and the book flipped to the back index of the book.

I glanced down at the pages and read the titles excitedly the first prophecy was probably the first to be written down. **the King the Hero and the Knight** there was a check by it. I looked up at Serenity, she shrugged.

" _What prophecy are you looking for?"_ she asked and the book began to flip pages. " _Moon Rise Storm? Or do you go by the names of the heroes? Jaksyn_? _Patalia?"_

"The Dark Prophecy and the Purity Prophecy. I want to know about them." I said looking at her.

The book stopped flipping pages. "oh…" her head turned away from me. "why do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

"I'm in the Purity prophecy, I want to know more about it." I said her image flickered suddenly causing me to twitch.

The book flipped to one of the last 4 pages before the index.

" _The Dark Prophecy this prophecy is the opposite prophecy to the Purity Prophecy; it is the complete contradiction to it. The 6 that are stated in it will cause corruption and terror, and will do everything they can to destroy the chosen one or her chances of fulfilling of her prophecies._ " Serenity said it with such disgust I was almost worried. The book flipped to the next page. " _The Purity prophecy, it again is the Dark Prophecy's opposite, it states that the 6 in this one will protect the chosen one and keep her from changing into what she's not."_ Serenity looked at me suddenly. " _I assume you want to hear who the people in the prophecies are? And The End Prophecy?"_ she asked, I nodded. " _I cannot tell you who they are sadly, you can't look for yourself either, and that's what I'm here for. I can tell you about The End Prophecy however."_ I nodded and another page flipped. " _In The Cave of Stars, will the sword of Dark power be hidden; only one can hold the sword and balance the weight of Light and Dark. With one eye of her twin and one eye of her own, she will see the 6 for their true colors. The chosen one must hold the sword at the doors of death to free the sleeping Devil, and kill it to open the gateway and free the souls of those who have been trapped."_ My hands shook excitedly I had awaited this, and now I had heard it for myself with my own ears. I glanced at the book; there was still one last page.

"What about that page?" before Serenity answered I flipped the page for myself. My eyes widened at the title and my heart pounded as I read aloud the first few words. "Born from darkness and light, he will shake the world with his power and will save the world from the true evil that never died, and take the place of universe." As I finished my mind flashed to a scene of a 4 year old with dark green eyes filled with power, soft muddy brown hair, and sharp pointed teeth that grinned in a knowing way. I blinked and looked at Serenity.

" _you shouldn't have read that or seen it."_ She reached for the book and it flew to her.

"Who was that? Please tell me." I begged. My heart yearned to know his name, I wanted to know who he was.

" _Carter_692, you will meet him in the far future. For now I must go with you and the book. Old powers have awakened and I will teach you._ " She said stepping towards me and putting the book in my bag.

"Teach me? Why?" I said twisting my head to look at her.

" _if your to be the next Keeper, then I must teach you."_

"Keeper?" I questioned.

" _Yes, you will be part of the book next Spirit._ " And with that she disappeared and I was left in shock.

 **Ok guys I hoped you liked this chapter! Did you learn anything? I should hope so, I hope the characters are to your liking nightrader and BlackDawn. XD remember to set up a character application, I have 12 now, and if you have questions about this chapter send me a PM and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks!**

 **Heya! Srry for not posting in a while *begs for forgiveness* you guys are going to like this chapter I just know it. :3 so the Purity Prophecy members are about to be revealed in this chapter! Yahoo! Let's get started.**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

My dreams didn't send me to Notch and HeroBrine this time, instead I was visited by 4 very mysterious people. The first was a guy, nearly a man by the looks of him, His eyes were an attentive Purple and Green mismatch, he had on a dark green long sleeve shirt with black stripes, dark blue jeans, and dusty brown leather boots. His blonde hair was neatly shaved into a uniform military cut.

"Creeper" his hand reached out to me "Destiny isn't as strong as the secrets I keep." I reached out to him, I felt that I needed to be with him. He melted away into darkness before I could reach him though.

The next man I heard before I saw. "I will guard you and teach you before the sun disappears and the first god comes." I turned and looked right into the brown eyes of AntVenom. He was a fairly tall, muscular man. He had a full black suit and was wearing a golden amulet, which had a purple Amethyst in it and was on a white chain. He was wearing blue fingerless gloves and red shoes. He had brown eyes black hair and a small moustache and beard. "…Before the first god comes…" and he melted into darkness as well.

"I am the path that lights the way to the Cave of stars and to were your heart will lead." Someone whispered from behind me. I whipped my around and looked into the creamy brown eyes of Ihascupquake, her dark brown hair swirled around her hips cherry shaped hair clips in her hair glinted from some light I didn't see, her loose gray shirt had a cupcake on the front, she wore blue jean shorts, on both wrists were bracelets purple and red, and rainbow socks that glowed strangely. She smiled, "let me lead the path." Her eyes closed and when they opened they were yellow and green mismatched. Her body melted away but the eyes stayed along with her mouth witch morphed into a big grin with pointed teeth, the gaze was hungry for knowledge and power.

"Its all a lie… I don't hate you… I'm sorry for what I am though…" his smile remained but his eyes grew sad. "I'm only what they've made me into. I'm only what they've made me into!" The mouth screamed at me. My body slowly formed around the sad eyes except instead of my black and green hoodie, and black shorts, I wore a knee length neon green dress with my medallion around my neck and a black band around my right arm.

"It's ok isn't it? To love 2 people?" my other self smiled and the guy with the ChimneySwifts eyes came from by me on my right. "To love the one your destined for." He kneeled and kissed my other self on the hand, before he disappeared. Herobrine this time came on my left and did the same thing the other guy did same thing. "Or to love the one I want without destiny choosing for me?" Herobrine disappeared to. Behind my copy 6 people stood, BrenyBeast, Ihascupquake, the man from before, and 3 others whose faces were covered by the dark. One wore a cape and a gold medallion, another had a glowing green headset, and the other wore a leather jacket with short blonde hair she also wore a gold medallion. "Only their true will tell who the other 4 are… only their true colors… " my copy and the other people changed into a gaping black thing that rushed at me.

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. I was sweating as I looked around the obsidian room I awoke in. The words my copy had said to me echoed in my mind, I stood up and looked down at my nightgown, it was the same green dress I had worn in my dream. I looked around my obsidian room, I had been lying on a beautiful bed with red velvet blankets, black drapes came from the ceiling and surrounded the bed, and my original clothes lay on a chair on the other side of the room next to my gold sword. A black carpet lay in the middle of the floor, it had a red square on the center with a white M directly on it. Bookshelves lined on side of the room before that an enchanting table, along with a chest and nightstand by the bed. I stood up and slipped on my thigh high boots, tying the red laces carefully. I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I took a step, I was wobbly but not so much that I couldn't walk. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, I looked at my mirror image and gasped. My eyes were green and yellow mismatched. I ran some water and washed my dirty face and hands, toweling dry I glared at my image before leaving the room. Opening my wooden door I slowly made my way downstairs, my boots made a near silent noise as I walked, on either side of me tapestry's lined the stair case. When I made it to the last 2 steps I jumped down to the ground floor, the voices were loud and boisterous, laughter echoed. I peered around the corner into the room, 11 people sat lounging around what looked like a waiting room, 2 wolves scampered around chasing each other and barking, one girl sat in the corner reading and kept glancing angrily at everyone else, and another girl sat by herself her legs crossed and her arms stiffly crossed across her chest. As my gaze swept over the large group I began to recognize some of them from my dream, and my heart began to race as 6 of them seemed to glow strangely, the girl reading had a white glow, the one with the crossed arms had a black glow. BrenyBeast had a purplish blue glow to him, Ihascupquake had a rainbow of colors, the man from my dreams had a yellow glow, and one of the people I identified as DeadLox had a deep green glow.

"True colors…" I snorted, "how cliché" I mumbled. The girl with the black glow looked up and saw me her dark blue purple eyes widened and she got up and made her way over. She had short blonde hair, tan skin, a brown leather jacket a black shirt just showing under her jacket, dark jeans, and black combat boots

She stopped just outside the room, "Creeper right?" she said glancing over her shoulder. She lightly touched my arm "come on everyone's waiting for you." She smiled tightly and led me inside. As soon as I stepped in the room all of the people who were glowing shut up and looked at me. I swallowed. This was not what I had in mind.

SeaNanners, the SeaNanners, stepped out from the crowd and looked at me a big lopsided grin on his face. "Oh! You look marvelous! Come in! Come in!" he reached out his hand, I barely placed my hand on it as he gently pulled me towards the crowd, I looked behind me, the girl with the black glow was still there. She shrugged helplessly, I turned back around. SeaNanners smiled again.

"I'm not a traitor, you can trust me." I joked quoting him from one of his videos. SeaNanners twitched and his smile became sour.

"well?" Sky persisted

"Well what?" I asked blinking

"Well who all is in the prophecy?" he asked his sunglasses glinting.

My eyebrows furrowed. **Wow way to rush into this Sky**. I stuck my tongue out at him. "it's certainly not you _Sky_." I teased. I shuffled my feet and looked down at the floor nevousely, "Umm. Well it's…" I glanced up, this was awkward, I pointed to the girl who still read in the corner. "Her." She looked up and stood.

"Spirit, wanderer of the lands" she stated before sitting.

"Him" I said pointing to DeadLox

"DeadLox, Captain of the Redstone crew." He said his brown hair covering one red eye. He saluted.

"Her, and her." I pointed to the girl who had led me in and Cupquake.

"Black Dawn, Hunter of the southern forest." She said.

"Ihascupquake, Chief navigator of the UnderLand army." She grinned, "And artist."

"Him and him lastly." I pointed to last 2, BrenyBeast and the man with the ChimneySwift eyes.

"Nathaniel Stonesword, head advisor to the Leader of the Resistance." He smiled looking into my eyes.

"BrenyBeast, Leader of Squadron 7 and Chief of police." He made a peace sign. "I don't arrest people often." He smiled.

I shrugged and looked around the room, when I had named the last six, everyone else but them, me, and SeaNanners had left.

"Well this is quite the team you got here." SeaNanners mumbled, "Cupquake will lead you all to your destination, you leave tomorrow, I don't need any trouble here in UnderLand. We have our hands full as it is with keeping HeroBrine at bay." With that he turned and left the room. I looked at my team and said nervously.

"So… let's get to know each other."

 **So everyone! You finally know who all is in the prophecy! ;) yay! Nighttrader stop confusing everyone you hear? Also I have 15 character applications completed! If you have to ask your parents, you boyfriend or girlfriends to fill one out. However we do have a problem, I got to many girl applications! Send me some boy ones. This is the list so far:**

 **1\. MaxiCraft**

 **2\. Ebon_night57**

 **3\. Alyss_in_MineCraft (girl)**

 **4\. Dragon_Claw97 (girl)**

 **5\. Aetheira_73 (girl)**

 **6\. –TIGER_LILY- (girl)**

 **7\. A_Tican92**

 **8\. 1Dallas_the_Malice1**

 **9\. Lilly-The-Epic_13 (girl)**

 **10\. Icetalon-15 (girl)**

 **11\. E=Macintyre_22**

 **12\. Sleepingwithdasquids (girl)**

 **13\. Allagenda (girl)**

 **14\. Carter-is-Smarter**

 **15\. Lucky-Luther64**

 **So hurry and send more in! thanks for reading chapter 13! And send in some guy applications! Peace out!**

 **So I got a few more applications in! *dance party* Thanks to AgentMontana! Also Southernson for sending in applications! :D I have a grand total of… 20! Plus 1 on the way. Ok let's get on with the story XD also chapters are now named, like this:**

 **Chapter 14**

' **This Power' as it was**

 **POV A_Tican692**

Slyfox's face looked at us with pure horror; his mouth was no longer twisted into a grin, but a grimace. My smile grew even bigger, my mind buzzed from the Power and the cool chill Lemon had given me. I briskly began to walk the last stretch of land that led to Slyfox's house, his body began to move quickly, my hair stood on end as Power coursed through me. The traps he tried to use on us disintegrated beneath the weight of my Power, everything was returned to their original components. Lemon kept a short distance behind me. Arrows shot from all sides at us, my arms swung up and the air pressure intensified, the arrows stopped inches from our bodies, I made my hands into fists and the arrows changed back to feathers, flint, and wood sticks. I thrust my right arm toward the house and the wall facing me exploded into sandstone blocks, creeping cold entered my mind. My thoughts cleared, and I regained control, snapping my fingers the arrow components were sent to base. Lifting my hand I helped Lemon over the wreckage of the wall, I walked in and the sandstone reformed behind us without a single crack. I dusted myself of and flattened my hair.

"Now that we have made it through your simple game of traps can we talk?" I flicked my wrist and chairs came to us, I sat down and Lemon neatly sat legs crossed. Slyfox stood stock still. Lemon glanced at me. " _Sit_." I commanded, Slyfox sat.

"Look. I haven't done anything wrong, I've paid my debt to the old gods and have been keeping my Power at bay. I haven't-"I lifted my hand to stop him.

"We haven't come to accuse you Slyfox." Lemon said her Dark brown skin reflecting the light from the torches, the day time had begun to end and so did Lenora's patience. "We've come to tell you about your destiny." She reached her arm across the short distance between her and Slyfox and lightly tussled his hair. "Are you going to play with us or be a good Slyfox?" she purred at him her bright orange eyes locked on his brown eyes.

"I'll listen." Slyfox's eyes were staring into hers hungrily.

I flicked my wrist and his chair scooted back, I didn't need them ruining a perfectly good moment. "Slyfox you are aware of the Dark Prophecy correct?" his eyes disengaged from Lemon's and looked directly at me.

"Yes. Does that have to do with me?" His giant mouth twisted into a sly grin that hungered for more than Lemon's lips.

"You are indeed involved Sly." As I leaned forward a table slid over and my elbows neatly rested on it. " _With a sly grin like a fox, will trick the 6 into false pretenses and the false truth._ You are the 'sly grin like a fox' in this part of the Prophecy." His eyes flashed with a strong intensity. "You have a great Power at the edge of your being that quietly nudges at the conscience of your mind, to use that Power you must believe in the Destiny placed before you and except it with your whole state of life. _Soul and all_." I stared intently at him, Slyfox stood suddenly and moved to the book shelf on his left, pulling a book the shelf flipped revealing a hidden room filled with work benches, Redstone equipment and lit by the dim glow of Redstone torches. He picked up something from a bench.

"Soul and all, you say…" he muttered.

 **POV xxSlyfoxhoundxx**

In my hands I held a Zanit dagger that glowed with a faint purple glow. I twirled it experimentally. Placing it in my pocket I exited out of my secret room and returned to my chair across from the strangers.

"You never told me your names." I said looking at the dark skinned girls slender body, her white tattoos glowed as if calling me.

"A_Tican692" the boy with the Yellow green mismatched eyes said, he was much younger then both me and the girl but his eyes reflected an old mind filled with knowledge that hungered for more.

"Lenora Zephyr, but my friends call me Lemon." Lenora said looking at me. The boy snorted and looked away his ears turning a light pink with laughter.

"This Power as it was, is the strength in all of the Dark 6," A_Tican said returning back to the conversation at hand. "If you do except your responsibility as part of the Dark 6 your power will not only double but you will be given the chance of a life time." His mouth twisted in a grin, a sharp tooth hanging just over his lip.

"Talk is cheap isn't it?" I said "Of course I'll accept." My blood boiled red hot under my skin as I spoke those words, I looked down at my arms. The veins were slowly turning a deep black as they reached up my arms and under my shirt. My heart pounded and my breath caught deep in my throat.

"Relax your taking on a transformation Sly." A_Tican said leaning over me. **Wait. I'm on the floor, how did I end up down here?** Pain shot through my body, my back arched and I howled in agony. Blood vessels stuck out from my arms as my body contorted, Lenora's Orange eyes smiled down at me as the world went black.

 **Srry for the short chapter guys :P the next games are nearly here! :D BTW if I should make a MC forum let me know and I'll work something out. Thanks! Also the applications that have been sent in are great! I can take both female and male applications in now that we have an equal amount of both! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Only 4 more applications to go!**

 **Ok so application entering is closed for the Survival games! :D we finally did it everyone! However /:I the forbidden sword will be closed till further notice. Here is one last chapter to keep you wanting more.**

 **POV Spirit**

Looking at the girl I gave an sniff before turning back to my book _'Potion making, enchanting, and Power: the three gifts'_ after I had taken it along with a few other quick reads and the Book of prophecies I had had my nose stuck in them ever since. The others continued to talk completely oblivious to Serenity's presence as she wandered around the room murmuring. Someone sat down next to me, I glanced up. Deadlox sat watching the festivities without much interest, he didn't have that much facial expression in the first place. I huffed and turned the page titled _Power: the three gifts_ I read on.

 _Power has been around since MineCraft was first created by the Coders, there are 3 gifts. 1: Returning, a process where the person with the power reaches out with their mind, concentrates on returning the item back to their original shapes or places. 2: Elemental, not many people can manipulate the forces of nature so most of the time a person can only control 1 element. But some have control over more than one; usually their coding has been tampered with if they can however. 3: Mental, there are many things that one can control if they have the Mental gift, such as direction, Redstone building, telepathy, Prophesizing, levitating, coding ,memory sharing, mob communication, and soul speaking. Soul speaking is an art that ancient tribes practiced when one of their members fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up. Usually this means that the soul coding has become enlighted and has moved on to a higher state of being without the body. They will remain trapped within this state until the soul speaker can convince them to return, wolfs of the winter lands were coded to protect the soul speakers with their life. Only if the soul speaker is evil or to be changed to an evil being will they not protect them. the wolfs call the soul speakers Moon Shades._

I looked up again, what did it mean? I could perform the Returning, and 1 of the Mental gifts, was it because of the prophecy? Could I do anything else? I stared hard at the girl across the room her blonde hair short and her medallion swinging as she stepped from one person to the next.

 **I am Spirit. I am Spirit. I am-**

 **Yeah, yeah your Spirit, shut up I'm trying to have a conversation.** I stopped she just responded back to me. How?

 **You can hear me?** I asked

 **Of course I can hear you, we're opposites our mind is connected. Now how about actually talking to me before I come over and rip your silly little book from your hands.** She responded. I hissed out loud, DeadLox glanced at me before scooting to the very edge of his seat away from me.

"This is what you wanted right?" I yelled at her, she swung around her hair swirling and her gold medallion glinting in the dim light of the torches.

"Yes, thank you." She said coldly, her purple blue eyes glared at me.

"Well lets continue our conversation shall we?" I spat back in her own voice. Great now I got mimicry down.

"Hey!" SeaNanners yelled, but it wasn't him it was Ihascupquake. She was mimicking him. "can't we all get along?"

"No!" this time in my own voice I yelled "that so called chosen one killed my dogs. I can't forgive that, also she was put in my bedroom. My bedroom here! I can't stand anyone touching my property." I was furious I had been holding this in since I had found out about my dogs, and now it had to come out.

"I'm sorry Spirit," I looked at Creeper as she stepped out from the crowd and walked over to me her golden brown hair swaying and her boots clicking on the floor, her yellow and green eyes watched me with a strange intensity. "I had no say in the matter for the bedroom. Your dogs attacked my friends so I had to fight them." she remained calm and kind while speaking, and I wanted to give in but I refused.

"There is always a choice Issy!" my mouth clamped shut and my eyes widened, I had just said her human name. Issy. I know this girl. Her eyes widened also. Her eyes flashed from the mismatched to deep blue green eyes, her hair seemed mousy brown and it looked like paint marks covered her face. She reverted back before I could fully understand what I had just witnessed.

"You know who I am?" she said walking closer to me slowly, she stood looking at my face as if judging a Picasso painting. "Spirit? Spirit Abernathy?" tears streamed down her face. "I thought. I thought you ran away from your foster family, we thought maybe you were dead. Matt, Krissy, and I thought you had a fight with your foster family and ran away. But you're…" She hugged me then, her arms wrapped around me and her face buried in my shoulder, she cried. I remembered now. Issy McAvinew was one of my good friends in highschool, she loved MineCraft and painting. And animals, she loved them as much as I do. I hugged her back slow tears rolling down my cheeks, we were the same height, her golden brown hair and my black hair mixed. I shook; one of my friends was here. I might never be lonely again, I might be able to do it now. I might trust again.

 **Third person View (T3V) Phlox**

Phlox stood still as one the people in the room shuffled past the door he stood by, his breath was slow and quiet. He peaked in no one was paying any attention to him; he turned back and produced a strange device from his pocket. He opened it and pushed the top button, the screen lit up his tan face. His one red eye and one blue eye squinting in the florescent light. Israphel's deformed white face appeared on the screen.

"Yesss Phlox what do you have to report?" he hissed in a bored tone.

"The six have successfully gathered and are now sharing amongst each other." Phlox responded almost mechanically. "I will return to base in a few moments to give a full de-briefing, and I will-" he was cut of as SkydoesMinecraft entered the hall way and saw Phlox.

Sky opened his mouth to yell but was cut off as Phlox produced a knife from his belt and stabbed him in between the ribs. Crying out as Phlox slit his wrists, then rolled him over and scratched his initials onto his back. He stood job done covered in blood.

"Sky!" he whipped around, Dawnables knelt clutching her heart. "SKY!" she let out a strangled cry that pierced Phlox's ears. He pulled some knives from his belt and through them at her hoping to cut off her cry. He teleported back to base before the 6 came into view, and the whole time he never changed his expression.

 **Ok everyone that is the chapter! I hope you all like this surprise twist! When the games are finished I will post again till then hopefully you were left smiling and happy. See ya later!**

 **YAY! I'm back for chapter 16 of the forbidden sword! XD I am so excited! But let's all bow out heads for Sky who lost his life… I didn't want to wait too long to post again, So let's get on with it! Also everyone this is going to be an extremely long chapter so kick back get a glass of milk and start listening to Radioactive by Imaging dragons or Too close by Alex Clare cause this chapter is going to need some tunes. :) (Also everyone this is a pretty graphic chapter so the rating is being changed to T {unless it's already on that} so don't freak)**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

I let go of my friend and rushed passed everyone and into the hall just as a strange man disappeared into oblivion. At the end of the hall Sky lay face down on the ground his shirt ripped open and blood seeped from his wounds and onto the floor, carved onto his back were the initials **P.S**. I heard a whimper, I spun around Dawnables was pinned to the wall by very long Knives; they were punctured through her arms, legs and her stomach. She dared not move, her eyes were fixed on someplace far away. And that's when something left her body, in a burst of white light Dawnables stepped out of her body and away from the blood soaked wall. It wasn't like it is in the movies where the soul leaves the body with a halo on their head and wings on their back. Dawnables looked just like her body that was slumped against the wall, battered beaten and dull, the puncture wounds were still on her body and the only thing that shined was her rainbow belt.

" _Dawnables…"_ someone called " _Dawnables! Come on!"_ I looked around Sky stood next to me hand stretched out to her, she smiled and took it. Everyone was in the hallway by then but no one saw what I was seeing, tears still streaming down my face I watched as Notch appeared behind them. Placing each of his hands on their shoulders they disappeared. I hiccupped; I had just witnessed 2 deaths and saw their passage to where ever MineCraft souls went. I wrapped my arms around my body and crouched sobbing, the six muttered some words. I was slowly helped up and walked up the stairs to Spirits bedroom, I felt weak from crying and all the events that had happened, they laid me down and I fell into a restless slumber.

 **POV BlackDawn**

I stood at the Creepers door guarding her from leaving the room, and letting HeroBrine have his privacy to talk with her. I fidgeted as I stood there. I wasn't used to doing nothing, but Alpha was perfectly still beside me. I twitched again.

"Hunter, you need to practice patience more often." Alpha growled at me. I crossed my arms and proceeded to tap my foot.

"Oh hush up Alpha. You're always are patient, I want to see you fidget now and then." I spat at him, he looked up at me and huffed out a breath.

"Your still wondering what happened between you and Hunter Spirit, hmmm?" I nodded tartly. "You don't recognize her at all?" he asked, turning to me.

"No of course not!" I said

"She looks just like you for Notch sake! You both have the same smile, nose. Even your hair!" he exclaimed hopping to his feet.

"Hair? I'm blonde, she's black haired. As for the rest plenty of people have similar features."

"Her mother died when she was born, her father left her to foster care. She was one when that happened."

"What does-"

"She is one year older than you; her father left her when she was 1. A year later you were born here in Minecraft. Your father was what Dawn?" he asked

"Black hair, and violet eyes. Handsome and withdrawn, he was very territorial." I said without a doubt.

"Yes. You inherited his eyes. Spirit has his hair. Do you get it now?" he barked at me. I blinked **holy Aether, Spirit is my sister…**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

"Creeper, are you awake?" my eyelids fluttered and I groaned, I heard soft laughter. "Creeper, come on wake up." I opened my eyes and rolled over, sitting in a chair beside the bed was HeroBrine. I blinked a few times at him. "Well that's a great hello." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Hero." I said quietly. He stiffened at the abbreviation of his name, I sat up.

"Creeper, I need to tell you something." He said reaching out with his left hand, he took mine looking into my eyes. "I won't be able to see you for a while, so I need you to know this." He leaned forward and kissed my lips, it felt like I was struck by lightning. I tasted his lips, cinnamon, and redwood, I breathed in his scent burning wood and Paprika. I closed my eyes and I saw something, in a completely black cavern of obsidian stood a sword lodged in a block of quartz. Glowstone was scattered around the cavern and the moon shone down on the sword with a pale white light. The sword was completely black, it glowed with a purple radiance. Then I struck me. My painting, this is the sword from my painting! I was the girl with the green dress, and that meant… I pulled back from HeroBrines kiss. He opened his eyes and looked into mine, they glowed pure white I was lured into those eyes, he smiled his lips parting to show perfect straight white teeth. And that's when I slapped him.

"Why the hell did you kiss me if all you wanted to show me was some cave?!" I yelled at him standing up on the bed so I towered above him.

"What? No I was trying to tell you-"he stood up and I cut of his sentence.

"I don't care what you're trying to tell me! Get out!" I yelled at him, I refused to cry my body shook and I felt a change wash over my body. He saw it to; I jumped of the bed and ran for my gold sword.

"Creeper NO!" he yelled, he made to tackle me but I dodged him and got the sword in my hands. I twisted around and slashed down on his figure, he rolled away and my sword cut into the carpet. I took another slash at him, this one cut open his right arm, he yelped.

"My." Slash at his chest "Name." I stabbed at his retreating form "Is Not." I sprinted and slid to the side away from his attempt to tackle me again "CREEPER!" I screeched t him, I must have done something special because he fell to his knees hands over his ears. While he was distracted I ran over to him and kicked him down. I placed the tip of my gold sword on his throat, his white eyes stared up at me as if I was someone different.

"You… Your" dark thoughts twisted through my mind, I wanted to cry but something stopped me from doing so. What little control I had over my body stopped me from puncturing his jugular; I removed my foot but kept my sword tip on his neck.

"Stand-up" I commanded, he slowly stood. "What do you see?" I asked his eyes never left my face.

"Your hair is dark brown; and your eyes are deep blue." He whispered to me. My eyes widened, dropping the sword I rushed to the Bathroom mirror. There I looked into my reflection, the gold hair I had before was gone, my mismatched eyes replaced by crystal blue ones. I was once again Issy McAvinew. That would explain why I didn't want to cry, even when I was on Earth I didn't cry. I returned to the bedroom, HeroBrine stood warily.

"Who are you?" he asked, I looked at him like I would any other person that asked me a dumb question.

"I'm who I should be, not Creeper Slyth. I am Issy McAvinew a freshmen student at Full sail University, I am a painter." I took a step towards him; he stepped back and bumped into the wall. "I am a writer, a youtuber" I stepped up to him; I was right in his face just inches away from him. "I am all these things, but sure as Hell I am not a Puppet for your Mind games HeroBrine." His eyes widen, and before he could say something I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

This kiss was like the first one, except when I closed my eyes I didn't see anything; there was only me and him wrapped up in the feel of each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, my hands slid up his neck and tangled in his hair. We broke from the kiss for a mere moment before rejoining again, this time more fervently then before. Out tongues twisted around each other, dancing and mingling with one another. He hoisted me up and my legs wrapped around his torso, he pulled me to the bed where he caressed my face and left fiery kisses along my neck. I was lost in the lightning touch of his hands, before I realized what was happening his shirt was of. He held me close and we rolled with the kisses, our hands exploring each other's bodies with new found curiosity. I glanced parts of his body, scars laced across his chest, puckered pink against his milk chocolate skin, strong shoulders, flat smooth chest, and chiseled abs. We broke away panting for breath, his eyes were still white but this close I could see the pale blue iris in them. His lips smiled down at me, I smiled back. Cupping my hand I touched his face, this is what my dream meant. This is the love I want and I didn't want whatever prophecy to choose it for me. My fingers trailed down his arm to where I had cut him, the skin had healed already and I marveled at the light pink scar. He laughed, and my dress came off. We kissed again, the need great in both of us, we wanted each other. The feel, the touch, the taste and smell of our bodies. He was warm against my cold pale skin, and I could tell he was refraining himself in case he would hurt me. I refused to let him; I pulled his hand to my chest. His eyes widened, his hand slipped beneath my bra and soon I was giddy. Each new movement from us made us sweat and laugh. He marveled at my forwardness to him, and I marveled at his restraint.

"I can stay as long as you want" he whispered in my ear, he snapped his fingers, and the door to the room locked. I smiled

"Then stay with me." I whispered back.

He let out a boisterous laugh that made me grin like a crazy person, his dark hair was fussed up and his eyes danced. The curtains on the bed closed and the lights dimmed. He removed the last articles of his clothing and mine, and we became one. His hands trailed my body, feeling every bit of my unexplored body, where his fingers touched warmth followed. His whole body pressed against me, I kissed his scars. Each and every one of them, his shuddered as lightning traveled between us, he pulled me to his lips again and I melted into him. My hands kept him close, his kept me in place. I growled at him, he growled back, the dim lighting leaving shadows across his face. And we made love.

 **Holy Crap! When I first started to type this I didn't know what I was typing I was just going with the flow, and then this happened O.o I think this was a great chapter and I need to change the rating for this story cause this just got crazy XD I hope you liked it however. And you're probably wondering what happed to A_Tican, Lemon, and Sly huh? Well here's kind of what happened (I need to speed up the story a bit so…) :**

 **A_Tican and Lemon return to base with Sly, Israphel gets angry. Arcadia goes off to plan how to get Creeper and her 6 delayed… you'll see :3**

 **Not much happened but here's a news flash! HoneyDew and Xephos are the last members of the Dark 6! ^.^ I had to tell you, so from now on guys the POV's will be Creepers, Nathaniel, A_Tican, Spirit, and BlackDawn. I'm also thinking about posting some new short stories:**

 **Alice McKinley and her adventure into Hell**

 **Zombie world: Shadow-Crusher_5**

 **Sleepingwithdasquids: Zombie tale**

 **Short story collection (Minecraft, dreams, Cats, harry Potter, anime etc.)**

 **Still deciding but I know Shadow-Crusher and Alice's stories will definitely be posted when I have the first 4 chapters done. :)**

 **So till next time stay jubilant! (** **Google that word!)**

 **And we're back for chapter 17! So let's get started with a Nathaniel POV shall we?**

 **POV Nathaniel**

 **(The next day)**

We all had to leave the day of the funerals, but Creeper had this slight smile on her face that made me wonder. Our team of 7 walked out of the Western forest and over the grassland plains towards Yeridia, the city of stone. With Cupquake in the lead we trudged forward, BlackDawn stuck to Spirits side, and Spirit was rigid beside her. Deadlox walked beside me, muttering Ender incantations and creating purple sparks from his fingertips. BrenyBeast brought up the rear Creeper chatting with him, Spirit and BlackDawns wolfs at our flanks. No one spoke, and no sound came around us but the crunch of our shoes on the dirt and grass. There are no birds in Minecraft, except for chickens and certain mobs Aether. So the silence around us was normal, but to Creeper who had only arrived a month ago, the silence kept her on edge. In the distance I could see the tops of Yeridia's tallest buildings and their Main entrance hall, it began to rain. We stopped for the day as the rain began to pound down on us.

"Why are we stopping I can see Yeridia from here, if we run we can be there by nightfall." Creeper complained as we began to set up the tents.

"It's hundreds of blocks away, it only looks close." I explained to her patting the log beside me for her sit down on. "Plus the rain brings some mobs out, and ever since last year when the Ender plant exploded the weather has caused mobs to take human form. We can speak to them once Deadlox finishes making mob talkers."

Spirit stood beside Deadlox and whispered something into his ear, he jerked his head up and smiled he said something to her and she said something back. Creeper was watching elsewhere however as I noticed, her eyes were on BrenyBeast and something inside me twisted. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, that's when I saw the golden line that connected me to Creeper. She was a green glow and my yellow glow mingled with hers, but there was a black vine that twisted around her. Her head was still looking towards BrenyBeast, but behind her the black vine connected to someone else, this girl looked nothing like Creeper. Her hair was dark brown, with crystal blue eyes that deepened a shade around the edges. Instead of Creepers green dress, she had on a grey and white striped long sleeve, deep blue jeans and black and white checkered vans. She looked straight at me and growled, one arm lifted and she pointed at my chest.

"Impurity…" She whispered, her eyes showed no emotion. I began to tremble and I opened my eyes.

"Nathaniel? Nathaniel! Hey! The mob talkers are finished, do you want to speak to them or not?" Dawn stood in front of me, hands on her hips she looked down her nose with piercing blue purple eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." I stood up, Creeper patted my shoulder and ushered us forward. Peering through the rain I pointed out a zombie, Creeper froze and her mismatched eyes flashed crystal blue. The zombie was female, her torn clothing was soaked from the rain, and her hair was mildewed and green. Part of her cheek was missing and one eye was gone, her left arm was at a wrong angle and she stumbled away from us.

"Zombie?" she said moving behind me, "you can have that one."

"They don't talk much any ways; we need a spider or skeleton. They speak a lot, even a creeper can know quite a bit. There's a spider." I pointed to a little girl with a black dress and 6 long black braids, on top of her head was 6 red bows just where the braids started. Her eyes were milk chocolate, and her skin was grayish tone, black shoes with long black socks, and within her hands was little doll.

"Oh…" Creeper whispered breathlessly, she took a mob talker in her hands and stepped out into the rain. Her hair immediately became soaked; it changed to wet dark brown. She slowly moved to the spider girl whispering something to her.

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

"Excuse me?" I whispered to the spider girl, she twisted her head towards me and held out a hand. I moved forward and took it. The little girl smiled up at me her little fangs shining.

"Yes, Mistress?" she asked me "How may I help you?" she curtsied still holding one hand

"Me and my friends have a few questions can you come with me? You can get out of the rain for a moment." I said, her smile faltered.

"I can't go out of the rain. If I do, I will revert back to mob form." She said

"Well can you come close enough so we may talk to you?" I asked wondering why she had called me mistress.

"Yes that would be adequate." She said towing me towards the tent. She stopped and seemed to listen to something then she turned to me. "I'm very sorry but Arcadia doesn't want me to speak to you, she's sending an Enderman instead." She curtsied.

"Ok? Who's Arcadia?" I knelt down beside her, the team was muttering something.

"I cannot say, but you have shown me kindness. So I shall repay you." She gestures for me to come closer, I lean forward and she moves to my ear but leans down and bites my neck. I gurgle unhappily, and struggle to move away. She removes herself and mutters something and kisses my hand with her bloody lips. A blood red star forms on the back of my hand.

"What?" I whisper in wonder

"Show this to any spider and they will not attack you, whether at night or at day." With that she rushed away, braids flying. I realized then that Spirit was beside me, she watched the spider girl until she disappeared. She was stone rigid, then all the air around us just seemed to be sucked up. I blinked and there before me was an Enderman standing in the rain, I expected him to hiss or make a popping noise but the rain went around him and only filtered just enough to keep him in human form.

"CreeperZzlyth?" He asked, I looked up at him. His hair was pure black and his eyes were similar purple to Dawns. He had deep brown skin, and a French accent. He wore a long black coat, with a deep purple shirt underneath, and big black boots.

"Umm…" I slowly stood, he was about 7 feet tall and I didn't know how to respond.

"Yes, she is and I am Spirit. What is your business?" Spirit said with a sniff. The others came up behind us, and I could see the Enderman's hesitation as he surveyed the team.

"I am Crint, zon of Mectiluas and Izmir. I come with information for CreeperZzlyth from Arcadia" He bowed slightly, on the other side of me Dawn took a sharp intake of breath. Spirit stepped forward.

"I am representing CreeperSlyth, you may tell me the information directly to me." She gestured for him to follow, they walked a few feet away where they spoke in hushed tones through the night. We all soon went back to the tents and I soon settled down to sleep, Deadlox took the sleeping mat beside me. His red eyes glowed in the dim lighting, he must have been able to tell that I was worried, because he took my hand .

"It's ok; Spirit knows what she's doing." He smiled in the dim lighting of the few torches. I smiled back and nodded. "And BlackDawn is there for her." At the mention of her name Deadlox's eyes flashed for a moment, but I thought nothing of it as I drifted into sleep still holding my friends hand.

 **POV A_Tican692**

I watched from a nearby tree as Crint spoke to the girl Spirit. Her green eyes danced as she spoke to him and her short black hair swirled. I shook my head and try to concentrate on looking for her mob talker, there wasn't one. **How odd.** I could eaves drop on the conversation, but I knew what was being said. I sighed and stretched, this was going to be a long night.

"Hello eaves dropper." I flinched only slightly and looked down; there on the ground was Spirits opposite BlackDawn. Her blonde hair was as short as Spirits, and her purple blue eyes were sterner than Spirits happy green ones. Ah my best friend from the old days.

"Hello my dear lady, may I help you up?" I reached out a hand for her, she took it and with a single jerk I pulled her into the tree and beside me. "I'm not eaves dropping by the way." I released her hand and looked directly at her.

"Then what are you doing A_Tican?" She smiled; I grinned back and took a whiff of her scent. My friend still smelled the same.

"I'm guarding Crint; I need to make sure you naughty Pure kids aren't going to kill him." I pretended to slash a sword.

"Ha! We won't hurt him unless he hurts us, do you know why we're going to Yeridia A_Tican?" She asked turning her attention to Spirit and Crint.

"That I'm not too sure on. Will you tell me for a bite?" I leaned in towards her, she leaned back. My sharp front teeth grew an extra inch as her smell wafted over me.

"I-I don't enjoy that anymore A_Tican, I stopped wanting that after you were called to go to the coal mines." She scooted a little bit away from me, the branch creaked. I scooted closer to her, her leather jacket shined from the rain. I could hear her pulse beneath her neck.

"But BlackDawn…" I cooed "No one ever gets over being bitten by a succubus." I grinned, I wasn't a succubus and I wasn't a vampire. But with my teeth blood was like an ice cream treat. She scooted away again the branch cracked, I looped one hand under her legs and then the other around her back. She growled and gave me punch, my head snapped back painfully. The branch broke, I jumped and landed with her in my arms. I set her down, she glared at me and marched of. "Now I won't find out why they're going to Yeridia." Something cold touched my neck, an iron dagger how nice.

"Who are you? I saw you save BlackDawn." I turned around carefully, the blade following my neck. I looked at Spirit right in the eyes and grinned.

"I was hoping for a bite but Dawn doesn't want me to." I pouted, Spirit still didn't seem to trust me. "May I?" I asked reaching for her other wrist, she remained still. I took it and pulled back from her knife, I brought her wrist to my lips. She shivered, I looked her in the eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but I bit down.

 _My world exploded around me, bright lights around me, I was sent into a dark place with white swirls flowing through the dark. She was in her life stream and I was in mine, she looked around in awe. Her black hair had grown an extra few inches, and her eyes shined like I had never seen._

" _I love you." I whispered, she jerked her head to me._

" _I-I Where am I?" She asked angrily, her life stream spiked like an animal when it's frightened._

" _This is what happens between 2 people in Minecraft when they see who their Soul Mate is. See this?" I touched the vibrating string between us, it was gold. "This is what connects us to each other's minds. This is what love is." I said moving towards her, she moved to meet me. I raised my hand up, and she raised hers. We touched fingertips, the world around us spun but we stood still._

" _I love you too." She whispered to me._

" _Then we are one." I whispered._

My eyes blinked open, so did hers. I removed myself from her wrist and kissed it. The blood receded and the wound healed. I pulled her close and kissed her softly, she smiled. I felt our minds mingle, and inside I was happy. But I could feel the EnderDragon smile as well, he had a plan for this and I didn't want him to mess this up. I pushed her away.

"You can't touch me," I growled "Go Spirit."

"What?! A_Tican?!" She yelled

"Leave! Go!" I ran off, Crint following. I could hear her yell again into my mind but I blocked her off, I jumped. Crint took my shoulders and we teleported to The End.

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

 **(Part way to Yeridia)**

We all had had a restless sleep last night, and now that the rain had stopped I had a feeling of sadness for the mobs who had changed back. I heard a low groan, I looked around. There beneath a tree was the zombie girl from the previous night, she was punching the tree with her one good arm causing the rain drops from last night to fall and keep her in a coherent form. Her eyes were dull and lifeless but I could see tears sparkling as they flew down from her eyes. Her mildew hair swirled, and her mouth was grimacing in pain. **Oh. She wants to feel the pain, she wants to feel human.** I felt utterly sad watching her, and I wanted to help her somehow so she wouldn't have to deal with this every time it rained. I slowly moved away from the group towards the back were Breny was keeping watch, I nodded to him and he gave me a smile. He was handsome, but I knew that he couldn't compare to HeroBrine. I slowly moved towards the zombie girl, mob talker in hand. She looked to me but continued to punch the tree, I gave it a kick and raindrops came down. She smiled.

"Can you tell me why you want to punch this tree?" I asked giving another great kick.

"I need feel pain, I need feel human again." She groaned to me, punching the tree and narrowing her eyes to keep balance.

"I'm not sure how, but I want to help." I said hoping she knew

"Take piece hair, wrap round my neck. Change me human." She groaned punching again before rushing to another tree. I followed, I took my sword and cut off a bit of my hair and came towards her and wrapped it around her neck. "Now copy words." She said her eyes unglazing slightly "Capitas, Rinodus, Ala homo Humandis." I repeated her words, and felt the need to kiss her head. So leaning forward I kissed her rotting forehead.

"May peace follow you." I whispered quietly. She looked up at me her eyes now a deep brown and her hair growing to beautiful amber red. Her clothes remained torn, but her wounds healed quickly and I smiled. She was barely 10, she was adorable and she took my hand and started to tow me into the woods. I looked back at the team; they had nearly made it to the city, she looked where I was looking and shook her head. She proceeded to pull me into the bushes and ferns and into the uneasy silence of the forest within.

 **POV A_Tican692**

(At The End Capital)

"You dare defy me A_Tican?!" The Ender Dragon roared at me. "I have given you everything! I asked for you to go because I knew you would meet you Spirit. The Dark 6 have assembled and yet you seem not to care. And now Arcadia is leading Issy into the forest with a pawn, she is a very strong being but Issy houses the spirit of CreeperSlyth and AntVenom." The EnderDragon prowled around me, the other 6 watching from the sidelines. Lemon had her arm around Sly and Honeydew and Xephos were quietly laughing at my fate.

"Who is CreeperSlyth Master? I thought she was the chosen one." I asked hoping to distract him.

"CreeperSlyth is the body that houses Issy, AntVenom is her mentor. Creeper was once your twin, but her body was taken to house Issy until she can sustain her own body. I have your twin's consciousness here at the Capital, but some slipped away with the body. So her soul is connected to her body." The Enderdragon huffed out a black bit of smoke and went to lay down on a bed of glowstone, Israphel stepped forward Phlox following his master like the inhuman robot he was.

"Sir, Issy has reached the Pool of Deep Shadows and Arcadia is about to administer the punishment." Israphel proclaimed thudding a fist against his chest and kneeling.

Phlox remained where he was his eyes stared straight ahead, his eyelid twitched however and his eyes glanced around the room. I blinked and watched him as The Enderdragon and Israphel continued to talk. Phlox could sense the world around him so he had no use of looking around. He twitched again and this time his arm jerked violently, Israphel also faltered. There was a lapse in his words and he spun around and walked up to Phlox, whose eyes now widened at the sight of Israphel's face. Israphel twitched and Phlox took a step back, the other 6 had noticed and Lemon had removed herself from Sly's side and now came to stand beside Phlox. Her eyes looked gentle, Phlox looked at her and he visibly softened. Israphel went to punch his stomach, Phlox looked at the last moment and dodged away pushing Lemon to a sliding stop. He twisted around and shoved his elbow into Israphel's side, I jumped in as Israphel was recovering himself. I forced Phlox to the ground and used the obsidian around his body to incase his hands and feet, he struggled to move. His mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, were wavering. Deep brown was seeping into the color.

"Israphel! You have lost control of your servant." The Enderdragon exclaimed coming forward to sniff Phlox.

"Please! Oh great dragon do not force me into his consent again!" Phlox cried out to him, Israphel hissed and Lemon who now stood beside me stiffened. Phlox noticed Lemon and I "Lenora! A_Tican! Please! Oh please! You have to convince them!" He yelled at us, Israphel kneeled beside Phlox's head "No! NO!" He screamed, Israphel touched his forehead with his own and Phlox began to scream.

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

 **At the Pool of Deep Shadows**

"Where are we?" I wondered looking into the deep pool of black water. I looked at the Zombie girl she was looking up at something and she quickly knelt to one knee. I looked up at the most beautiful women I had ever seen, her long black hair flowed freely and she sat on a throne made of corpses. Her long gray dress rippled as she crossed her legs and her eyes never remained the same color they shifted constantly.

"Ah hello Issy, you look so different then I thought you would." She stood up and jumped down from her corpse throne and landed in the center of the Pool, she stood on the water not sending a single ripple. I stepped back and grabbed the hilt of my gold sword who I had named Papillion.

"How do you know my real name?" I asked her

"Oh I know everything about you, that girl you just helped is now a human." She reached out a hand to her The girl contorted "I can kill her with a single thought." The girl screamed

"Stop!" I cried out grabbing the girl and holding her, pain shot through me but it soon ebbed away. My mind twisted and I stood up removing Papillion and walking forward into the pool.

"You are brave to step into the darkness," She smiled and held a hand out to me "You are nearly in your complete form, come and join me young child. Help us kill Notch and HeroBrine, you can free the demon and destroy this world and create a new one. You can rule the world by my side and the other Dark gods." I was suddenly dizzy, and a little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me. I reached out my hand to her and smiled.

"I love the darkness whoever you are, but there is one thing I love much more and I refuse to kill him." I quickly sheathed my sword and dived beneath the surface of the pool, I heard her scream in frustration and follow me beneath the surface. I kept swimming father down, the dark around me was cold and airless. My throat constricted.

 _Issy… I'm sorry I'm late, do as I say and you can live._ A deep voice said in my ear, I nodded enthusiastically _Swim to your left there is a cavern there, go and breath and then fight Arcadia._ I did as he said, my head spinning I resurfaced and dragged my choking body into the cave. Vomiting up the water I grabbed my sword and turned around as Arcadia surfaced.

"You are foolish! But this cave will suffice as your resting place." She brought out a beautiful blue sword engraved with odd runes. She jumped towards me swing it to my side, her eyes darted to my leg and as she moved it down to slash I parried and our swords sent a spark of light in the dark. "This is the cave of rebirth. And I shall be reborn as the killer of the chosen one!" She screamed at me, she stabbed at my chest and I swiveled away her sword nicking the base of my collar bone.

I thrust my sword up and used it to rotate her blade away from me, I locked her sword in place and gave a kick to her hips. She was thrown back into the wall. Recovering quickly she came at me again with a series of thrusts and feints. I soon was bleeding from the small nicks she had placed on my body from where I dodged. Then I smiled. She faltered, I locked her sword and thrust it away. It flew off and stuck in the wall, I through my sword also. She looked at me like I was a mad man, I punched her shoulder. She stepped back, I punched her collar bone, another step. She swung at me and I ducked and drove my fist into her chin, she fell back spitting out a tooth. I dragged her to the water and forced her head under, she thrashed and bubbles surfaced. I knew she couldn't cast any spells underwater because her words wouldn't come out clear enough. But I knew I wasn't a killer, and this was a terrible way to die. I narrowed my eyes. I refused to let her back up, she had caused this and now she would die. Beneath the water I thought I heard her call my name, and she said something else that sounded like 'Notch'. A minute later she stopped, her chest stopped moving and her hair turned to a light grey color. I dragged her head to the surface, and removed her Bow and arrows placing them on myself. I went to grab Papillion but her blue sword caught my attention. Her eyes had become a deep green color and even now they did not glaze over, but I refused to dwell on it. Dragging her body to the center of the cavern I carved her name and her purpose into the ground, I stuck the sword just behind her head and looked down at her. Her eyes were open, but I didn't want to close them, placing her sword in Papillion's place at my waist I turned and prepared to jump into the water. I looked back at her.

"I hope you lay there staring up into that ceiling for all eternity until you find someone who cares enough to enter this cave and close your eyes." I whispered feeling something inside me turning those words into more than a wish. I jumped into the water and swam back to the surface of the pool. I stepped out and picked up the girl, and I carried her out of the woods and on to Yeridia.

 **HOLY NOTCH! That was exciting huh? I hope you all liked it and next time we will have a good chapter for Yeridia! :) If you want to find out more about Arcadia go to my new shorts called The Gods Stories, each one tell the story of different gods. Arcadia, Israphel, EnderDragon, HeroBrine, Notch, The coders, and the designer, each story is a unique story about how they came to be who they are in the Forbidden Sword. Arcadia is my personal favorite, but dear Notch comes close behind. And HeroBrine is by far amazing, BTW if you think HeroBrine has always been like this then when you read the Gods Stories I think you'll feel better about him. We always thought he was evil right? (well you did) Peace out!**

 **Hey everyone it's chapter 18! Let's start this off with a Spirit POV and shake this world up.**

 **POV Spirit**

We made it to Yeridia just before the gates closed and we were locked out, I felt Dawn beside me and Pandora on my other side. Dawn had stayed at my side since we left UnderLand, it made me worry and antsy I didn't like her in my bubble and I didn't like what I had seen the night before. A_Tican had saved Dawn from falling out of a tree but I witnessed something that tore me apart and put me back together. Love and Trust. A_Tican had shown me what it's like to Trust again and he had shown me love that I had never really felt before. What unsettled me was that his feelings for Dawn were still there in his heart, but it was reassuring to see that our love was stronger than it. We were admitted into an Inn soon and we all waited around as Breny looked around for Issy, or Creeper. I'm not sure who she is anymore, that day in UnderLand made me wonder.

"I found her!" BrenyBeast called, we all pushed to make it down the stairs, Pandora shoved to the front and leaped down the stairs to her, I was lost in the middle of the crew Ihascupquake urging me on. Sitting on a couch combing her fingers through a girls hair was Creeper, her golden hair was darker at the roots. She looked more like Issy cheekbones lower, eyes more caring, and her nose tip shaped like a cats, I hurried to her.

"Issy?" I asked tenderly she looked up held her arms out and I melted into her hug.

"Spirit, I don't want to be this world anymore." She whispered into my hair, I looked at her. Her mismatched eyes had a blue tint around the iris and she was looking at the girl. I looked at the girl, she was covered in a blanket and her amber red hair drenched in water and sweat. "There is too much death; I want to give up on this Prophecy." I leaned away from her, she looked at me. She was serious she didn't want to be part of this anymore.

"Creeper, please don't give up hope." She looked up at Cupquake who was looking down at us. Dawn was frozen in place; I could tell her mind was racing. Deadlox came up next to her and patted her shoulder gently, she looked at him.

"Please. We can show you that this world isn't bad." Nathanial said a smile playing on his lips, but his eyes looked at something behind her.

"We have been asked to attend the Yeridia stone ball tomorrow!" Breny proclaimed. "Lord ChimneySwift is in charge of it and when he heard we would be staying he asked that we stay for one more day and participate as special guests." I looked at Issy to see how she would take this, her eyes were on the girl again but I could see a slight grin and a sparkle in her unusual eyes. I enveloped her in a hug as everyone set of for bed.

"You know Spirit." She said her eyes on me, "This really is your worst nightmare." I looked at her, her hair returned to the golden brown and her eyes no longer had the blue in them. She looked completely different.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly. I was aware that the room around us had faded away and it was just me and this girl.

"You have to trust someone who isn't all herself, and you have to love someone who has eyes for others." She smiled, it hadn't struck till I met A_Tican how much him and Creeper looked alike. The only difference was the hair; his was blonde with green highlights.

"You're not Issy" I whispered reaching for my knife hidden in the folds of my cape.

"I'm not, but…" She looked at me solemnly. "I need your help for this Spirit. If I am to return to my body I will need the rest of my consciousness from The EnderDragon." She reached a hand out to me. I stepped back.

"Why would I help you?" I asked "From what I can tell you have control of Issy's body."

"This is my body!" She screamed "I am a vessel for her, she is the chosen one and I am a body that will house her until I dwindle away and she is all that remains!" I took a step back my knife now firmly held in my hands. She began fading away until the room was back. I blinked; Issy stood her hands raised and her eyes wide. The girl behind her still lay asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily.

"Spirit! What are you doing?!" Issy yelled at me, I looked down; I held my knife in my hands. I quickly put it back and with Pandora on my heels I raced up the stairs. "Spirit! Wait what happened?" Issy called, I closed the door behind Pandora and locked it. I then slid down the door, my back against it and buried my head in my hands.

 **POV BlackDawn**

So much has happened and all too fast, finding out so many things makes my head pound and the thought of this adventure just beginning makes my heart race. I sit up in my bed careful not to awake Cupquake who sleeps soundly in her bed, I don't bother to put on my leather jacket but I do grab my sword and bow. Opening the door quietly I go down stairs, I have this feeling someone is watching me, I shudder. Finally I make it to the recreation room; there at the end is a set up for archery. I walk over turning on Redstone lamps as I go. In a few minutes I'm taking aim and firing arrow after arrow at the target, I shift my feet and hear a cough. I falter and my arrow doesn't hit the center ring. I turn, BrenyBeast lounges on a chair watching me, his odd sweater gone. His brown hair is carefully combed still, so must not have gone to sleep yet, his purple t-shirt is a deep color. He was handsome.

"I thought I felt someone watching me." I said, the corners of my mouth curved slightly.

"I thought I would find you here." Breny said, he was handsome sure but a little to aloof. "Dawn we may have a problem." Or not.

"What?" I said turning away and taking aim, I released the arrow and it made a direct hit.

"It's about this whole prophecy." I looked at him. He made no sign of expression just a blank look.

"What about it?" I asked

"Well we know that you and Spirit are the opposites, Nathanial is obviously is the one who keeps the secrets, I'm clad in purple and blue so I'm the justice guy. Cupquake will 'light the way', and Deadlox is the one who whispers to the dark no one see's." He crossed his arms and lowered his eyes but his expression remained the same. "Now that everyone is gathered we need to find out which one of us is going to betray us."

"No." I said firmly

"What do you mean no?" He said standing "We need to figure this out now! Before we all get to close!"

"And that's exactly my point!" He started to say something but I interrupted him. "If we all get pushed away by something like this then we might never work together to complete this prophecy!" He opened his mouth but remained silent. "Breny this prophecy is a big part of our lives, haven't you felt when you were a police officer at UnderLand that there was something else? Something better you could be doing then keeping them I line?"

"Yes, I've always felt that." His eyes never wavered as he looked at me, but I was stricken how his expression never changed. "I see your point Dawn." He sighed "I'm sorry I brought this up. I'm going to bed see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said my shoulders sagging with relief.

"And Dawn?" he said stopping

"Hmmm?"

"Can we not speak of this? Can we just forget this happened?" He asked looking at me over his shoulder at me. I was taken aback.

"Umm Sure?" I stuttered, he nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

I wandered around the building till I was in the room where we had gathered earlier to meet Creeper. She sat beside the girl stroking her hair and whispering a poem, I hovered at the entrance listening.

 _Little star. Bright sun, diming sky and beautiful moon._

 _Freezing snow and burning fire._

 _In my hands I hold the light of the moon. In my eyes I reflect the sun._

 _Hover just over water, touch the tip of a spear._

 _Sleep my dear… keep warm and sleep soundly through the night._

 _Sip from the fountain of youth._

 _Drink deep from the cup of fellowship. Eat not the fruit of denial_

 _But eat the fruit of good things to come._

I backed away from the door and back up the stairs, Creepers Poem lingering in my ears. The poem had been a confusing but the words lulled my eyes to a droop. I crawled back into bed the words replaying in my mind. I drifted to sleep and muttered the lines to myself.

…

The next morning everyone rushed down stairs for breakfast so we could go to town to find suitable outfits and dates to the ball. As I shoveled cooked eggs and porkchop pieces into my mouth Cupquake combed my hair, she had gotten up early to make and eat breakfast and she had asked if she could brush my hair out. Everyone had finished eating by the time the sun was just above the horizon, everyone that is except Creeper. She was on her forth plate of eggs and porkchop, she downed glasses of milk and apple juice like a pro and ate like she hadn't eaten in months.

"Creeper! We need to get going finish that and we can go." Breny said a smile on his face, I puzzled over that smile. How had he managed to keep a blank look last night if Creeper eating made him smile.

"Oh heay!" She said through her food, I assumed she said 'Okay'. She swallowed the last morsel and downed the rest of her milk and apple juice. "Let's go!" She had a giant smile on her face that grew even bigger when Deadlox came in.

"Oh good, your still here." We all looked at him, he gave us a small smile his deep red eyes flashing. "Dawn, I would like to ask you to be my date for the Yeridia Stone masquerade ball." Creeper spun a bit and Cupquake linked her arm with Creepers. The girl from yesterday held onto Creepers dress her eyes dancing.

"Uhh…" I blushed how was I supposed to respond?

"You're supposed to say yes." Nathanial whispered in my ear, Deadlox blushed and shot him a look.

"Sure?" I said, Deadlox gave a giant grin that made him look much brighter.

"Great! I'll be wearing dark purple for the ball, will you match?" He asked, I nodded and he leaned forward took my hand and kissed it. I felt my face grow hot; I removed my hand from his grasp and turned to the girls.

"Let's go get Dresses!" Cupquake gave a squeal and Creeper laughed, Spirit even smiled. So the boys went to the one tux place downtown and we went to a fancy dress shop up town. We looked around at the dresses in awe, I was touching a long dark purple dress with silver sparkles when Creeper called out.

"Wait!" We all looked at her. "We don't have money for dresses!" I felt in my pocket and brought a stack of 30 emeralds. Cupquake brought 50, and Spirit added 18. 98 total and the dresses cost at least 20 each.

"We should be able to get ourselves dresses." Cupquake said with a smile she patted the little girl who came with us. "We can get you a dress also."

"Misses? Are you the company from UnderLand?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, and this is the chosen one." Cupquake said pulling Creeper over, She smiled and held her hand out for him to shake. He bowed instead.

"I have had many a prophesied chosen one come to my shop for dresses to attend the ball." He said "And Lord Chimney of Swift has informed me to give you dresses and he shall pay for them." He bowed and returned to his post at the door.

"Did he say 'Chimney of Swift?'" Creeper asked

"Yes the villagers from what we can tell always talk like that." Spirit said selecting a brilliant blood red dress with black swirls along the bottom.

I nodded "From what I've heard Earth people speak a lot like you, Cupquake and ChimneySwift."

"What do you mean Earth people?" Creeper asked picking her way through the dresses. "Aren't you from Earth?"

"No, my father was but my mother was born and breed Minecraftian." My eyes flickered to Spirit who had a grabbed a pair of shoes to go with the dress.

"Oh." Creeper said, my gaze returned to the dark purple dress I had been looking at.

Then something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I walked over to the dress and sighed, it was deep purple with light purple fringe along the bottom. It was strapless and it had matching gloves, the shoes for it were black thigh high zip up boots imported from Earth. The last 2 items that completed the set was a black mask that would cover the entire face except the mouth, and a pendant necklace with a lapis lazuli center. My fingers touched the glass that encased the beauty, the clerk came over and unlocked the case.

"I never said I wanted it!" I exclaimed as he removed the dress and the other items.

"I know when my customer has found what they want," He petted the dress fondly "Did you know this was the dress of a prophesied person as well?" He asked

"No, whose was it?"

"Serenity Rapsin." He said, Spirit rushed over to us. She proceeded to take the dress and look over every inch of it. "You like it to? We only have 1"

"No I'm just a-a good friend of Serenity." She stuttered returning the dress. "What the opposite color of Purple?" She asked

"Light blue would be the best bet." He said "Would you like a dress from a chosen one? As long you return it that is."

"Of course." He led Spirit to another display case, I went to change into my dress.

 **So that's all for now! Peace out!**

 **So I've been doing some thinking, I've been laying the story line a little thickly for this. yeah. It's not that I don't enjoy the fact it's fun to write it, more over its due to the fact the story seems to be going nowhere. But I'm giving it a second shot…**

 **POV Nathaniel**

"So Nathaniel, who are you going to ask to the ball?" BrenyBeast asked as he strutted about in his black tux with a purple tie and white napkin in the pocket.

"Not sure, I was thinking of asking Creeper." I replied grabbing a steel grey suit with green buttons and a green napkin.

"Creeper?" Deadlox and BrenyBeast looked at each other and laughed, I grumbled angrily. "She has no interest in _you_ mate." I turned to look at BrenyBeast.

"Oh who does she like then?" I asked

Breny smiled and flexed his arms "Me. I've caught her looking at me all the time."

"No I think it's a secret suitor." Deadlox put in his quiet voice echoing in my ears.

"Whatever guys," I turned around and went and got myself changed into the tux. Selecting a Wither mask from a display I carefully walked up behind Breny and yelled into his ear "The Wither!" He jumped about a foot in the air and turned to face me.

"You're insane!" He yells at me, I start laughing and he joins in. I hear a jingle and the door in the front opens. I hear someone gasp. I turn and look.

2 guys one at least 16 and the other 18 stand and stare at BrenyBeast who had changed back into his regular clothes. The younger of the 2 is a famed Griefer, ZexyZek grins his red eyes glowing. The other is wearing the same black suit Breny had just taken off.

"BrenyBeast!" the older exclaims. Breny turns to look at them.

"Wow!" the younger gasps, they rush over to him and shake his hands and talk rapidly. Deadlox exchanges a look with me and we leave them alone.

"Who are they?" I ask Deadlox, he glances at them and a sad smile plays on his lips.

"New people from Earth, they must have been fans of Breny when he was on Earth." Deadlox looks away and fiddles with his black tie.

"Oh" I say watching them. "How did we get here? I've always wondered."

"Same as any person from Earth, the iron portal. Minecraft is an infinite land never ending, or at least we assume. We haven't actually found an end to it yet." He turns and fixes his attention on me. "The iron portal is a kind of… a special coding in the game. It is anywhere and everything, and don't say I sound like a Charlie the unicorn episode but it's true. Some people sit at home on Earth playing Minecraft hating their life, then as if it knows the iron portal will appear in the game. And if they send their person through it they wake up at the spot the iron portal appeared, sometimes with no memory. However the Iron portal only appeared around 700 years ago when HeroBrine, Notch, Arcadia, and Israphel came to rule." After getting the tuxes we walked outside and proceeded to go back to the hotel to get ready. Breny and his new friends talking quietly behind us.

"How did Arcadia come into this? I thought she was evil."

"She was good at one point. Arcadia was born on Earth but she could warp through time to the certain points that the Iron portal appeared on Earth. In a science lab, as ore in a mineshaft, an alchemy lab. She warped to these places to go into the game. She changed history every time she came because although she came in the mid 1600's on Earth, here it was around 1800. When she finally came for the last time and set everything correctly she caused a chain reaction that made the portal go hay wire. The portal no longer had any need for Arcadia so it just started jumping around time spaces between here and Earth. But that's not all; the stupid portal also could jump to the dimension over. Where planet Maridia is."

"Maridia? I've wanted to go there, seems like a nice place." I could see it already, 2 years of beautiful summer and 3 winters. Actual time set weather…

"it's far from it my friend. But I won't go into that." Sighing Deadlox and I made it to the meeting point where the girls waited paitently arms laden with clothing. I heard Creeper gasp and looking at her I saw her attention trained on the boy in the suit.

"Jaksyn?" She asked her voice laden with hope. The boy looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"Issy?" she nodded and the gave a quick hug and started merrily talking.


End file.
